Whispers In The Dark
by Mandy23b
Summary: **UNDER CONSTRUCTION - BEING ENTIRELY REWRITTEN (in part to accommodate for "The Wolverine") - Thanks for your patience! Read to see a "rough draft" of the story I want this to become!** When a new mutant joins the X-men, she may be essential when Magneto is able to reverse the "cure". But Logan is unsure with these new feelings for her. Rating: T/M. Still writing. NOT A SONGFIC
1. Prologue

Second Fanfic so be nice!

Ratings may change! , (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I DONT NOT own X-men (sadly :'( )

Takes place after X-Men 3: The Last Stand (I havent seen Origins yet T.T)

Enjoy the PROLOGUE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get away from a fire using mutant. He burnt everything in his path; trying to get to me. 'What does he want?' I thought as I ran. He aimed a fireball at my feet, hitting his target, and caused me to fall.

He slowed down and stood in front of me. "I was told you would be a valuable member of our brotherhood. We fight for our place on this planet as rulers." He informed me more of this brotherhood team as I waited. "So what do you say? We could really use you power and ability."

"No!" I yelled scooting away.

"That's to bad because now I have to kill you." He smirked and built up a large fireball in his hand.

My eyes grew wide as he was about to throw and my eyes blurred. A lilac colored rays shot out of my right eye, making a circular shape around me. My eyes focused as the fireball bounced back and hit a nearby tree. He stared at me in shock. I struggled to keep up the shield and I started to loose chucks of my vision.

I could make out the person who attacked me but his face was etched with pain. Then I saw three blades coming out of his stomach and 3 other people. One had froze the fire-makers legs to the ground, one had the knives and a girl was running towards me.

As the boy fell to the ground, dead, I realized something. The second person didn't have knives, but metal claws coming out of his hands! The girl tried to helped me up but it was to late. I know that accessing the shield protector was dangerous because I couldn't control it properly.

My consciousness faded in and out, and I only saw a few parts of my "rescue".

XxXxXxXxX

The girl was trying to pick me up again when the older guy spoke.

"Give it a rest, Rogue. She's to heavy for you." So her name was Rogue.

"I'll do it" The boy said.

"You? If your girlfriend can't I don't think you can, scrawny!"

"HEY!" I could hear the glare even in his voice. I then felt muscular arms pick me up (bridal style). (A/N: when even I saw pick up or held; something like that, I mean bridal style. If I mean something else I will specify!) "Let's get back to the-"

XxXxXxXxX

We were flying now and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Is she awake-?"

XxXxXxXxX

I was being held in the strong arms again and weakly looked up, to see the older man walking to a tall marble building. All I saw was him smirk before I blacked out again.

XxXxXxXxX

I was on a table now, an operation one to be exact. The 3 from before were there around me. The girl named Rogue smiled and the other boy was still mad at the insult earlier. My eyes fell upon my carrier and he smirked again.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked. I couldn't tell them my real name yet because I didn't know who they were and if I could trust them so I told them my mutant name.

"Philyra" (A/N: _\ph__(i)-ly-ra\_ )

To Be Continued... hopefully...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

PLEASE REVIEW!

I NEED _**2**_ reviews to keep it going!

You'll find out what "my" mutant name means and what "my" real name is if I got _**2**_ reviews!

Share the love! 3 No flames please!

Thanks!

-Mandy


	2. Meeting Philyra and Her Secrets

I saw there was some story alerts so I'll do another one!

Ratings may change! , (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I DONT NOT own X-men

Takes place after X-Men 3: The Last Stand

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He raised his eyebrows at my mutant name, probably knowing it wasn't my real name.

"I'm meant-" He was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Wolverine?" He head turned turned and now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Who'd you bring back?" Then she stepped in the room and my eyes grew wide. "Mandy!" She laughed and ran to me.

"Oreo!" I laughed at my nickname for her. (A/N: I thought it was funny calling Storm, Oreo because her real name is Ororo :D) She hugged me tightly.

"It's been years, Amanda!" She smiled, and tears running down her cheek; one also running down mine too.

"I know! So what do you go by now?" I asked

"Storm" My face molded into a confused look. "The reason I left was because I'm a mutant and I needed to be kept away from people."

_Flashback_

_Ororo looked sad today while we were playing. I wondered why but stayed quiet after she told me it was nothing. She forced a smiled the rest of the day._

_One Week Later..._

_I walked to the tree that Ororo and I met at; and in her place,was a note. I opened to slowly. It said:_

_**I'm so sorry, Amanda,**_

_**but I have to leave.**_

_**I am not allowed to tell**_

_**you were either.**_

_**I will miss you so much**_

_**-Ororo**_

_The note had teardrops on it and then mine were added in. I cried for a week or two, not knowing what to do. Now everyone at school treated me like an outsider._

_End Of Flashback_

She continued. "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I go by Storm because I can control the weather." I smiled.

"I'm guess we have another thing in common!" I laughed.

"Really? You too?" She laughed "What can you do?" I looked around at the others watching me. "Oh sorry, I forgot. Amanda, this is Rogue."

"Marie. I "cured" the gene in my DNA so I no longer have a power." Rogue corrected.

"And Bobby." Storm pointed to the boy holding Rogue's hand.

He smirked. "Iceman" I raised my eyebrows. "I can make ice form by touching something."

Storm smiled wider. "And last but not least, is Wolverine."

He looked at her, then at me. "My name's Logan." I nodded in acknowledgment.

I took a deep breath. "My name is obviously Amanda. My mutant name is Philyra, which means "Lover Of Music" in Greek My power is to heal. The government blackmailed me into some tests and as you 3 probably saw, I can make a shield, but I can only access the first layer. There are 3 layers. Layer 1 defends me from anything thrown at me. Layer 2 protects me from mutant powers."

"And layer 3?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know... they never told me" I replied, looking at the floor.

Logan looked back at Storm. "Magneto's apprentice, Pyro, was after her."

"I thought he was dead!" Storm became angry.

"Well he is now." Logan rolled his eyes.

"What did he want, Amanda?" Storm inquired.

"He wanted me to join something called the brotherhood. He talked about mutants ruling the world and stuff like that."

"What happened?" she asked another question.

"I told him no and then he tried to kill me!" I cried.

"Then we showed up" Bobby added. Logan and Storm looked at each other. Then Storm turned to me.

"We have some good news and bad new." She said.

"Good news first" I requested

"The good news is that you can stay here, Amanda"

"And the bad news?" I asked.

"Magneto's armies arising... and we don't know why."

To Be Continued By Request...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

REVIEW!

I Need _**2**_ reviews and/or story added to favorites and/or story subscription

No flames please! Just what you didn't like in a MANNERED FASHION

Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC!

Thank You!

-Mandy


	3. Does It Hurt?

Ratings will change between T and M! , (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I DONT NOT own X-men

Takes place after X-Men 3: The Last Stand

Sorry if the characters get OOC! I'm trying not to but bare with me!

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"But... what does he want with me?" I asked.

"He probably wants your shield to protect his army" Logan snapped, making it sound like I was dumb.

"But Magneto is no longer a mutant! Who's leading the army?" Storm hissed.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Logan snarled.

"Forget it. Amanda, I'm going to find you a room." She said turning to me. Then she walked out, leaving me and my rescuers alone.

"Thanks for rescuing me." I said, smiling. Rogue smiled back.

"No problem"

"Sure" Bobby added.

"You own me" was the response I got from Logan. I rolled my eyes.

"We have to go, I'm taking Rogue out to dinner" Bobby said while Rogue blushed. I giggled.

"Have fun!" I called after them. They smiled and waved. Now I was stuck with Logan. I was about to start a conversation, but them Storm came and saved me from embarrassing myself.

"I looked for open rooms but there aren't any available and I already have someone staying in my room. I'm sorry but you'll have to share with Logan."

"WHAT?" We yelled at the same time.

"Come on Logan! You have a big room and your the only one in it!" She tried convincing him.

"No way in hell! I'm not gonna share my room with some new comer!" He snarled.

"Hey!" I yelled, defending myself.

"And I don't think it would be very safe" He said quieter.

"Whats not safe?" I asked.

"She'll be fine! She can heal herself." Storm was confident with her idea.

"What? What is it?" I asked again.

"I still say no!" He snarled again.

"WHATS NOT SAFE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, earning their attention finally.

Logan whipped around, snarling and retracted metal claws from in between his knuckles. "THESE!" He yelled back, with my eyes growing wide. I stared a little bit then reached out and held his clenched hand, examining the long, deathly, daggers.

"Does it hurt, when they come out?" I asked, noticing the metal would split the skin where they came out.

He hissed and I realized it was a yes, but he didn't say it because he didn't want to admit his pain. He started to retract them back into his hands.

"Wait, don't" I pleaded and surprisingly he let me examine more. Then he told me what he knew about getting them. I was shocked to find his story was kind of like mine. 'I did take a lot of chemistry classes along with medical classes in school... I wonder if I could make something that wouldn't make the claws hurt when they come out' I thought to myself.

I finally let go of his hand. "Thank you for telling me your story... and see your claws."

"Sure" He said and walked away. Storm looked shocked.

"I've never seen him let anybody do that before... not even Jean" She said wide-eyed.

"Jean?" I asked, wonder who that was and what she had to do with Logan.

"Never mind" She quickly said. "Do you have anything with you?"

"No... all my most precious possessions are buried underground in my old home." I replied.

"Well then I guess we'll have to get them sometime." She stated. I smiled; I had missed her so much.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I was somewhat okay with sharing a room with Logan until I found out we had to share a bed. But it was a king sized one so it wasn't that horrible... I guess. I quietly knocked on the door of Logan's room.

"Yes?" I heard him call.

"It's me... may I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said and I opened the door. He was starting to move all his thing so I could put mine in their place.

"You don't have to move your things." I said. "I don't have anything with me."

"Okay, whatever." He said. He stood and turned, then smirked; eying my outfit. I was wearing black shorts with a purple tank top. (A/N: And a bra! … Sports bra so its comfy :D Anyways...) Over that I had a long see-through shawl on that went down to the floor. All he had was a sleeve-less shirt and black boxers. (A/N: Boxers or shorts that go to the knee? I couldn't decide. And to the pervs out there, yes they are wearing undergarments! … gosh!)

We each slept as far away from each other as the bed would allow; on our sides so our backs were to each other. And as I lay there, I realized something. I think I was falling in love with the guy only a few feet away from me.

_To Be Continued by REQUEST..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

REVIEW!

As usual I would like _**2**_ reviews/favorite/story subscriptions to continue!

Please no flames! Just review on what you didn't like and what you want changed!

Sorry for any errors! SO SO sorry!

Thank you all!

Love you, my readers!

-Mandy


	4. What Do You Want From Me?

Ratings will change between T and M! , (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I DON'T own X-Men

Takes place after X-Men 3: The Last Stand

(I saw Origins finally! :D YAY!)

Sorry if the characters get OOC! Bare with me!

PLEASE READ THE POLL AT THE BOTTOM!

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, I asked Storm if they had a chemistry lab I could work in. She asked what I was making but I told her she'll find out. I worked all day, only stopping to have a meal.

Meanwhile, Logan and Storm were doing loads of research to find out about Magneto's army. They found out people were mysteriously disappearing and then be seen, acting like a whole new person.

We all were very busy; so when Rogue ran in yelling about the cure and some Mystique person, we were all caught off guard.

"Slow down, Rogue." Storm commanded. "Now tell us calmly what's wrong." She sounded so motherly.

"Some lady is here and she claims to be Mystique but she's human!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Rogue, Mystique got cured so it probably is her."

"She said Magneto's back... as a mutant!" Rogue cried. We quick left the lab and had Rogue lead us to this Mystique person. She stood and nodded once.

"Magneto is a mutant again." She stated quickly.

"How?" Logan and Storm said simultaneously.

"He somehow got a hold of the cure and found a way to reverse it, giving me some so I could join him." She pulled out 2 vials with a green liquid in them. "He made himself a mutant again and then added a chemical to the mutation that wipes the memory you have. He's taking humans and making them mutants, the blame the X-men for it. He's tricking them into thinking its you in order to get revenge." She explained.

"Then why are you telling us this? Why didn't you rejoin him?" Storm asked, confused.

"Because after all those years of work I did for him, he just left me laying there when I was "cured". I want to join you." She said, obviously wanting revenge on him. She handed Storm the vial. "But I'd like to be a mutant first."

Storm nodded and we all headed back to the lab. Storm put one vial in the chemistry area and then one into a vaccination needle. She cleaned the woman's skin, then injected the mutation into her.

We stared as the girl in front of us changed before our eyes. Her skin turned blue and her black hair shortened then became red. She stood and blinked. Slowly she transformed into Storm, Logan, and then to herself again. I stared in awe.

I remembered what I was making before and dismissed myself. I went back as Storm showed Mystique around and Rogue left to go tell Bobby; leaving Logan and I. He picked up the vial of mutation and studied it. Then turned to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a strange voice. I picked up the small jar I had concocted and motioned him to come closer. I scooped some cream onto my finger and was going to put it on his hands when he pulled away.

I smirked. "Don't you trust me?" He held out his hands and let me smooth the cream over where each claw came out. "Try it" I said. He retracted his claws and his eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what is that?" He asked. I smiled.

"It's a special type of cream I made."

"It doesn't hurt at all!" He stared at his right hand.

"The cream numbs the skin where it is applied; enough for it not to hurt, but you won't loose the feeling in your hand."

"Wow... thanks," He said shocked. Storm ran in, Mystique close behind.

"The schools bring attacked!" She shouted.

"The kids!" I yelled.

"I know!" She cried.

"Storm, I'll get the kids out; you protect everyone while we evacuate!" I yelled as we ran.

"Okay!" We split up and I ran to a group of frightened children.

"Come with me! We have to leave!" I turned and ran to a panel in the wall and lifted if up. Another guy Storm pointed out earlier to be Colossus, came with a bigger group of students and told them where to go. Then we heard an ear piercing scream, causing us all to cover our ears.

Soon the scream subsided and Colossus and I ran to get everyone else. As we got the students, I heard cries for help. Colossus did too but I told him to go.

I ran solo up the stairs to find 3 kids trapped behind a mutant with long, pointed fingernails at the end of a narrow hallway. I started running towards them when Storm was running by my side.

"Logan's holding off a group of mutants downstairs" She answered my unasked question. She summoned lightning and electrify him. I ran and got the kids but as I led them away; he reached out and cut my arm open. I yelped in pain though it started to heal. I told the kids where to go and they ran off. I didn't know how but soon Logan came running up to where we were.

"Aaahhhh" The mysterious man smirked. "I've been waiting for you, Jimmy."

"Who the hell is Jimmy?" Logan snarled. The other man look as thrown off as the rest of us.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"Who are you? What do you want?" Logan pressed for answers.

"Stop stalling, Jimmy, you can't fool your own brother." Logan's eyes grew wide. Then the other man realized Logan wasn't kidding. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Logan was letting down his guard. "Who are you?"

"I'm your brother, Jimmy! Victor! We fought in all those wars! We battled weapon X! Why can't you remember?" Victor yelled. Mystique appeared out of no where.

"Because he was shot with adamantium bullets and that caused his amnesia. We all stared, gaping.

"How do you know that?" Storm asked.

"When I searched Stryker's files, I found an old log of him saying that." She hissed. Logan seemed more shocked than anyone else in this room. Victor soon shrugged it off and looked poised to strike. Logan retracted his claws, smirking lightly because he could activate them with ease now.

"Oh well, like you said years ago, this doesn't change anything" And with that he charged at us. Logan and Victor engaged in a big fight when the rest of us heard more kids. Logan heard them too.

"Go! I'll hold him off!" He grunted as he held back his brother. Storm and I ran off with Mystique on our tails. We rounded many corners to find the students blocked behind another mutant. He smirked and became taller. He stretched out so much that his skin looked like elastic.

Storm and Mystique quickly began to fight him off and I ran around and led the kids away. I told them the way and they ran off like the last group. I turned around and the girls had knocked out the man and we made our way back to Logan.

When we got there, there was no one to be seen. The we heard yelling and ran to the stairs to see the two tripping and stumbling down while fighting. We ran to catch up but Victor wanted to fight Logan alone so he took a grenade for his pocket, pulled the top off, and threw it at us.

We run the other direction as Logan tackled Victor and the grenade exploded. The explosion shook the school and made the carpet catch fire. Within minutes the place was ablaze and we were forced to find another way down.

We ran to an elevator near by and quickly press the down button. The wait for the elevator was not as painfully long compared to waiting for it to get all the way down. Soon the doors opened and the boys had disappeared again. We ran till we saw someone run around a corner. We followed but came to three paths.

We split up and I ran down the middle hallway, coming face to face with Victor, but no Logan. He smirked and lunged towards me. My instincts reacted and my shield was up, bouncing him back. He kept trying to get through, weakening the shield, which weakened me.

Soon I lost the shield and I was defenseless. He slowly walked forwards but I couldn't move, couldn't even look away from his eyes. I cried out in pain as his fingernails made cuts in my skin. Logan soon came tarring down the hall.

Victor smirked. "I see your animal like senses still work." His nails dug into my neck as he stared at Logan. I watched weakly, on the verge of fainting again. Logan ran forward and everything went black.

XxXxXxXxX

When I woke, I was in a dark room. I tried to move but I was oddly weak. Usually I'm stronger after fainting, I thought. Then I realized something; I hadn't fainted, I had been knocked out!

A light suddenly came on, blinding me. When I could see, I saw Victor and knew I was kidnapped. I glared at him and looked around.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled.

"Your the bait for my brother." He smirked. "Once he comes, I'm going to make him join me; even if it means I have to wipe his memory again." Then the door opened and a older man walked in.

"How's the restraining poison working?" He asked, looking at me.

"She can't move, Magneto." Victor said, rolling his eyes. So this was Magneto. I glared at them both. I knew Storm would definitely come and get me, and Logan would probably feel responsible for me getting taken so he'd come along too. I just didn't know when.

XxXxXxXxX

It was the second day I was here. I sat against the wall; the poison had worn off. I heard the door 'click' unlocked; and then it opened. I looked up to see Magneto.

With a blast of wind, and girl with many piercings and tattoos was in front of me. It took a second to realize that was her power: speed. She had a small plate in her hand which she handed roughly to me. It didn't have much; only a dry roll and water, but I thanked her anyways.

"Whatever" Was her reply and she disappeared as fast as she arrived. Magneto looked very serious.

"So your the one responsible for Pyro's death." He said, quickly blaming me.

"Don't you dare jump to accusations! I didn't do it! Plus he tried to kill me!" I angrily yelled, defending myself. He shook his head sadly and mutter something about "Making up his own rules."

"Who did it then?" He asked. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Who do you think, dumb-ass?" I replied. He didn't act insulted but I could see it in his eyes.

He turned quick on his heel and left. I smirked at his retreating back.

XxXxXxXxX

It had been 5 days since I've been here. I was laying down when I heard a crash; and I knew they were here.

I stood and sat by the door, waiting. Sure enough; a metal claw slipped threw the crack of the door, cutting the lock and the door was kicked open. Logan held out his hand and I took it. We ran along and I told him what his brother was planning.

As we rounded a corner, we skidded to a halt right in front of Victor, almost hitting him. He had a vaccination needle in his hand filled with a clear liquid. I knew it was the memory poison that would wipe one of our brains. He jumped forward with lightning speed and...

_To Be Continued by REQUEST..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

REVIEW!

Cliffy! Muhahahahahaha!

As usual I would like _**2**_ reviews/favorite/story subscriptions to continue!

Please no flames! Just review on what you didn't like and what you want changed!

Sorry for any errors!

Hope you enjoyed the SPECIAL edition chapter because they're NOT gonna be this long... SORRY!

Sorry for the OOCness!

Thank you and I love you, my readers! READ THE POLL!

-Mandy

P.S. : I'm taking a poll because of an upset viewer- She thinks "its a little strange that ororo let them share a room (seeing as it is a school)... and i feel that you should make the emotions a little more clear (b/c it seems like she is falling in love w/ him to quickly)" I want to know what you think in a REVIEW/PRIVATE MESSAGE and PLEASE BE NICE! NO hard feelings- I want to be a good author so tell me when you think! ~Thanks!


	5. Let Go

Ratings will change between T and M! , (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I DON'T own X-Men :'(

Takes place after X-Men 3: The Last Stand (They don't know The Professors alive in another body yet)

Sorry if the characters get OOC! I'm Trying!

Please do poll at the bottom!

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_[Previously-]_

_As we rounded a corner, we skidded to a halt right in front of Victor, almost hitting him. He had a vaccination needle in his hand filled with a clear liquid. I knew it was the memory poison that would wipe one of our brains. He jumped forward with lightning speed and..._

XxXxXxXxX

Just as Victor jumped, my shield was activated. But it was not quick enough. The needle had pricked Logan in the chest and Victor had enough time to get some of the poison into him before being thrown back by my shield. Logan squeezed his eyes shut and mine grew wide. I grabbed his arm; while keeping the shield up, and stared at him.

Victor began laughing wildly as if he was a mad scientist. My worry rose higher ever second he kept his eyes squeezed shut. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Victor smirked and came as close as he could get without touching my shield.

I closed my eyes but they flew open when I heard yelling. Thinking Logan was going to stab me I stepped back but dropped my jaw when he struck Victor. I was so shocked, my shield disappeared.

He whipped around, "Let's go, he'll wake up soon." We ran as fast as we could, when I asked how he was still the way he was. "I don't know, at first I thought it was me because I can heal myself but then I realized when I heal myself the pain slowly fades but after a few seconds of a weird feeling, it disappeared the next."

"That's weird!" I cried. We kept twisting and turning through a labyrinth of hallways and dead ends. Coming to a path with 2 hallways, we split up, not thinking of the consequences. Soon I was blinded by sunlight and ran towards the jet where the face of a relieved white haired woman in the jets front window appeared. I smiled but soon it melted as her face engaged in frighten look. I then found out why.

A hand wove through my hair then clenched itself closed and jerked me back forcefully. I screamed in shock and pain as I was pulled back. Storm came running with Bobby and Rogue behind her. They got 5 feet away when nails dug into my neck, causing me to yelp. They froze where they stood and I could see my captor smirk in my mind.

"One more step and your little friend here..." He pulled my head back more and dug his nails deeper. "...dies" Then there was a growl and the three in front of me smirked in their own ways. They were still smirking as they retreated back to the jet. It was killing me not being able to know what was happening.

"Let go" I heard a low voice say. It sounded Like Victor's but why would he say "let go"?

"Never, brother, I will win this time." Victor hissed and it hit me that my protector was Logan.

"What was that?" I then felt myself being cut in three places, each evenly spaced, making me gasp in pain. Logan had put his metal weapons through Victor and because they were so long and because I was right against Victor, the tips dug into me. Victor's nails cut my neck as he fell and the claws were soon gone. Logan turned me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I knew he was asking if I was poisoned.

"Everything's fine except for these cuts on my neck and your very long claws."

"My claws?" He looked so confused it was cute! I turned around and showed him the cuts he had made. He started apologizing nonstop.

"Hey, It's okay, I heal, remember?" We made our way to the jet then back to the school.

XxXxXxXxX

Logan had a nightmare that night. I almost got stabbed but still comforted him afterwords. He refuse to tell me what it was about though...

XxXxXxXxX

Logan has had bad dreams all the time now, all most every other day! Yet, he still refuses to tell my what they're about! I'm dying to know and maybe if I knew what they were about, maybe I can help him!

_To Be Continued by POLE REQUEST!..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

REVIEW!

NEW! I would like _**1**_ review/favorite/story subscriptions to continue! BUT I WANT 3 PEOPLE TO DO MY POLL MY PROFILE PAGE PLEASE!

Please no flames! Just review on what you didn't like and what you want changed!

Sorry for any errors!

Sorry Its short!

Sorry for the OOCness!

Thank you and I love you, my readers! READ THE POLL!

-Mandy


	6. Where Are You?

Ratings will change between T and M! , (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I DON'T own X-Men... yeah, I know you know...

Takes place after X-Men 3: The Last Stand (They don't know The Professors alive in another body yet)

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was sleeping peacefully when I was awakened by an angry yell. I sat up to see Logan standing, and start pacing.

"Logan" I watched for him to stop and look at me but he didn't. I stood and walked over to him, putting my hand on his arm. He just turned and shrugged off my hand. This time I put hands on his shoulders. It made him stop but he still refuse to make eye contact.

"Please tell me, Logan."

"No!" He snarled. I made him look at me.

"Why not? Maybe I can help you!" I yelled loud enough to make my point but not to wake anyone from their sleep.

"You won't be able to! And you never will be!" He matched to loudness of my voice but his was fierce, angry; and mine had been gentle but demanding. "You can't fix the way I feel, what I think, or what I do!"

I stared at him. "Did I ever say I wanted to? I don't! I want to help you, not fix you!" I looked right into his soul. "I would never "fix" you! There's nothing wrong!"

He looked away. "Yes, there is... I'll never be regular! Even if I did 'cure' myself! My bones are metal!" He voice got very quiet. "And my heart is shattered." I was shocked. He had never said anything like this... ever. "But each day... a small part of it is put back in place..."

"Logan... I'm sorry..." I didn't want tension between us and I realized I was digging to deep.

"Why are you apologizing?" He looked back at me. "I should be apologizing. I know you mean well but... I..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything. I shouldn't have been so demanding..." He stared at me now. I felt as if I did something wrong. "What?"

He shuck his head. "You didn't do anything wrong..." He picked me up and put me on the bed. Then he turned and walked out of the room as I watched his retreating back.

XxXxXxXxX

When I woke the next morning, Logan wasn't there. I get dressed and met Storm in the hallway.

"How did you sleep?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not so good..." I told everything... well almost everything that happened last night, I didn't want to go into detail.

"Well I haven't seen him all morning."

"That's watch I'm afraid of." I went running to the garage to find the motorcycle missing. I sighed and walked to have breakfast.

XxXxXxXxX

I sat on our bed for a while. What had I said to make him leave? Then Storm came in.

"Come with me" We walked to the lab to find a man I had never seen before. I didn't know everyone here, but I knew who didn't belong. But I guess he was welcome because next thing I knew she hugged him like it was her father who she hadn't seen in years.

"Amanda, this is Professor Xavier. He took me in after I left." Storm had tears in her eyes. "Professor, this is Amanda, my friend from before we met."

"Nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Same to you." I smiled. Storm leaned over to me.

"Have you seen Logan? Where is he?"

"Well Storm, that's the problem. The motorcycle is gone and he said nothing about where he is."

"But why would he leave?" Storm was deep in thought.

"We... kinda had an argument..." I said quietly.

"Oh..."

"Logan is still confused about his self and his past." The reply came for the professor. "He has had a hard time because he can't remember most of his past." I was shocked. I would have never guessed. "He's off searching for himself."

XxXxXxXxX

It had been a week now and Logan still wasn't back. I got more worried every day. But no one noticed because they were celebrating about the Professor being back. I was thinking of looking for him but I know he could handle himself... right? Well I was wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry if the characters get OOC! I'm Trying!

Sorry its been like... A MILLION YEARS!

We will see some old friends too! *~devious smile~*

I'm writing the next now!

REVIEW!

I REALLY appreciate the reviews and adds!

Love you, my readers!

-Mandy


	7. I Must Be Crazy

Ratings will change between T and M! , (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I DON'T own X-Men (but I will if I steal it )

Takes place after X-Men 3: The Last Stand

– I know, I know blah blah blah

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been another 2 weeks and still no sign of Logan. The professor told me not to worry and so did Storm but I still did. I had good reason too, I had been the one to make him leave. I wanted things back to normal but a new war was upon us and we had to concentrate on that now. Celebrating was over.

Snow had fallen and Bobby was enjoying it very much. It was very chilly but I was still outside taking a walk. I was bothered that we hadn't make any progress lately, to me it seemed like all we were doing was waiting to be attacked... again.

I walked through the snow with my boots. I didn't care for winter boots so I just wore black leather one with a small heel. I kept starring at my face I never looked where I was going. So it was a surprise when a piece of paper flying in the wind hit me in the chest.

About to throw it to the ground, I stopped after seeing hand writing. What was this about? After reading, I did throw it on the ground... before I went running to my room to pack.

XxXxXxXxX

I ran to my side of the bed and grabbed a purse I had recently bought. Throwing all the necessary thing in, I grabbed all the money I had... and some of Logan's. I'll pay him back, I thought, as I ran for the garage. I jumped in one of the car that weren't used as much and took off. The note still fresh on my mind.

XxXxXxXxX

I had stopped only a few times but other than that, I kept going. I was almost to the location the note had said. As I got to a forest area, 2 other cars pulled up on either side of mine. Oh crap, I thought. I sped ahead but they matched my speed. Then they started closing in.

I slammed on the brakes to confuse them and realized I would get no where in the car. I jumped out just as they came to a stop 20 ft. away. Then I ran into the forest with my purse over my shoulder. They also got out, but had guns with them. They shot at me but because of the trees, I was unharmed. I slipped in the snow a few times but kept going. They chased after me and I ran for my life as my purse slowly slipped down my arm until if fell off. They started catching up and more shot were fired.

Soon we came towards a more open area and I knew I would be shot. I heard them stop, aim, and fire. But my shield went up before I was hit... but then I realized I was still running with the shield around me! I was never able to do that! Then it hit me, I unlocked the second layer of my shield! I ran some more to make sure I had lost the 2 then stopped to rest and put down my shield. But I couldn't rest for long; a pack of wolves started to surround me.

My eyes went as the got closer. The alpha was the closes and was not going to give up his prey. He snarled and jumped at me but just then, there was a growl and another wolf jumped. But it wasn't jumping at me, it jumped at the alpha. I gasped and stepped back and they collided and started to fight. Other wolves started to attack me but that one gray wolf kept protecting me. The rest soon ran, except for the alpha. The 2 fought for a while until the alpha ran off.

Then the gray wolf turned to me. He had no wounds, even though I swear I had seen some be made. He slowly walked toward me and with every step he took, I took one back. My back was next against a tree and I turned away, thinking he will kill me. I gasped when he rubbed his head against my leg. I stared for a bit and then knelt in the snow.

I had out my hand and ran it over his rough fur. I stared at him and he stared right back. It soon was night and I had lost my way. Shivering, the wolf sat in front me as it got colder and colder. The wolf lay down and gave me a look like he wanted me to the same so I did. Then he got closer and I realized he was so warm, I turned unintentionally and buried my face in his fur. He made an odd noise and it almost sounded like chuckling but I was to tired to notice and soon I was asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

I woke up the next morning and the wolf was gone. I looked around and saw a dark figure walking toward me. I jumped to my feet but as it came into the light I realized it was the wolf. And he had something in his mouth. As he got closed, I recognized it to be my purse! He dropped it at my feet and I knelt down to pick it up. Without thinking, I threw my hands around the wolf as if to hug it. (A/N: shes an animal lover – just plain romantic person over all!) I can to my senses and quickly pulled back.

"Sorry" I said, not totally coming to my senses because I was now talking to the wolf. It just stared at me. Suddenly he started to walk away. "No, wait!" I ran after it and it started to pick up its pace. Soon we can to the road where I had ran out. I stared as the wolf sat in front of my car, waiting for me. The wolf had found my thing and everything. I opened the drivers door and got in but as I turned the key, the car won't run. "Oh no"

A single tear slid down my face; I was so ready to go find Logan. Then there were paws on my chest and my tear was licked away. I laughed as I pushed the wolf off and got out. He cocked his head to the side as if asking why I was sad and I sighed. I hugged the wolf again. "Why'd he have to leave? I mean... what went wrong? Did I do something? I try to be nice but its sometimes that hes just – ugh! - so hard to deal with!" I sighed and shook my head. "I must be crazy... I'm talking to a wolf! ... a freaking wolf!" The creature looked offended as I stared at it for a long time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry its SO bizarre!

And I'm sorry its super short! Holidays are CRAZY

PLEASE REVIEW! (I read EVERY SINGLE ONE!)

I'm sorry if I stole the title from anyone else – I didnt mean to (and its obviously not a songfic!)

Again reviewing means EVERYTHING to me! Theres NEVER a review thats not read!

Sorry for errors!

Go eat a cupcake! :3 (its on me!)

Love - Mandy


	8. The Dreams Are About

Ratings: T, (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I DON'T own X-Men

Takes place after X-Men 3: The Last Stand

Remember: Not a songfic (but the song is freaking awesome!)/intentional title steal!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been a few hours of walking with the wolf secretly following me until I found a rest stop. I quickly ran and bought some food. Then I ran to a pay phone and called Storm.

"Hello?" came a weary voice.

"Storm!" I cried.

"Amanda? Oh my god! Where have you been? Where are you now?" I quickly told her I had went to look for Logan and was attacked. I then told her where I was. I left out everything about the wolf, not knowing he was watching me. "I'll be there soon!" was all she said after that.

XxXxXxXxX

I sat on a bench waiting, when a sleek black car rolled by, slowly. It put its window down to show Magneto and another strange man. There was growling and the wolf jumped in front of me, snarling fiercely, ready to attack. I gasped, not realizing the wolf had followed me, and that Magneto had pulled out a gun. Magneto's shot was silent, just as Storm pulled up.

Within seconds, the wolf had turned around and threw him self at me, so that I had missed the bullet that would have been coated with who knows what. Magneto sped away and Storm can running. She pulled a knife out from her boot and was ready to stab the wolf, thinking it had attacked me, not knowing it had saved me.

"Storm wait!" I cried, but it was to late. She struck him square in the back as he whimpered in pain. I shouldn't blame Storm, she hadn't known, and she was just protecting me, but I was still sad and angry. The wolf fall off of me and I quickly sat up and stared as it got weaker. "It was protecting me! And you..." I yelled but it turned to tears when I realized I had done wrong. I shouldn't had cared for a creature that wasn't mine to have.

"I'm sorry..." Storm whispered, shocked.

"No... I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know." I said. Then Storm gasped and after I saw what she saw, I did the same. The wound in the wolf was healing! I stared as he slowly rose and growled at Storm. I ran my hand over where the deep cut had been and calmed the wolf. Then I told Storm everything that had happened about him. The wolf lay his head on my shoulder, staring at Storm, probably still mad.

"We have to take take some tests on this wolf." Storm said. The reply was a growl. "But more importantly, I need to get you home." We walked back to the car and the wolf followed me. I guess it would allow some tests to be done. I smiled as it stopped next to me. Storm opened the back door for it and we then climbed in the front.

I sighed and Storm knew why. "Don't worry, Logan can handle himself, and if your still worried, we'll see if the professor can find him." I nodded in response.

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as we got back, there was a crowd around the wolf, and he didn't seem to like it. He growled when someone got too close. We finally made it to the lab after a LOT of growling. First we did a blood test but we decided there was something wrong with the scanner because it kept coming up as human blood. Then we did an x-ray, and when I went to get the developed pictures, upon seeing the pictures, the thought hit me as hard as a baseball bat.

I screamed "Oh my god!"and dropped the pictures, running back to the wolf.

"What's wrong?" Storm yelled from another room.

"The wolf! … is..." I only said that much until there was a flash and the wolf slowly turned to Logan. "Logan!" I ran and hugged him, obviously, I had still not come to my senses because I probably wouldn't have done that. He chuckled.

"I guess I'm hard to deal with." He murmured, hugging me back.

I blushed and pulled away quickly. "Sorry"

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Always apologizing" I was about to comment on that remark, but Storm came in and gasped.

"Logan!" She said awestruck. Logan then explained how Magneto had used a restraining poison on him like he did to me and made another poison to make him a wolf. Thinking no one would figure out that Logan had been made a wolf, that was the thing to turn him back.

"Magneto thought that if I was out of the picture, the war would be easier to win. Its stupid that he didn't wipe my memory" Logan concluded.

"He obviously has other plans for you. But now we know Magneto has a new chemist, because I doubt he could make those poisons." Storm guessed.

"He does, a woman named Maria. She can become invisible and take you out without you knowing she's there." Logan growled as he explained this woman. He obviously didn't like her. "She can also torture you, just by thinking about torturing you... and its not pleasant..." And there was the reason why he disliked her.

I sighed. At least we were getting further in this huge mystery...

XxXxXxXxX

I smiled as I lay down that night, Logan already there, quietly snoring. He was very shocked that the professor was alive, in another body. They had talked for a good hour and a half about various things. They seemed to know each other quite well. But now the place was quiet, no more questions of the wolf or Logan.

I was only asleep for a little while when Logan awoke, in cold sweat. I didn't notice so I kept sleeping. But when he turned, putting his arms around me and burying his face in my shoulder, I woke up. I looked down at him, surprised. He hadn't done this before when he had had dreams, but I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders anyways.

"Please tell me, Logan" I whispered. I waited for a response.

"I..." He started then sighed. "The dreams are about..." I waited longer till I couldn't stand it anymore.

"About what?"

"...You..." I felt me eyes go wide as I looked down into his eyes. "Your hurt or about to die and I can't... I can't save you. And it's so hard for me to deal with." I was to shocked to say anything, I would have never guessed.

He got closer and I stared at him. We locked eyes and he leaned closer. I felt my face flush red as his lips met mine. My arms circled around his neck as one of his arms held my waist and the other held himself up. In moments, he pulled back, and my face was a very deep red. He only smirked at this.

He was about to kiss me again when there was a knock on the door. He growled quietly as he pulled away and walked to the door. He opened the door and a young voice spoke, and I recognized it to be a young girl I had befriended, named Ella.

She had been abandon by her parents because she was a mutant and was taken in by the professor at the age of 3. Now she was 4, almost 5, and the power she possessed was that she could read emotions.

I heard her say something about nightmares and scary noises. "Can I talk to Amanda?" Was the last thing she said.

Logan wasn't pleased. "It's 11:30 at night! Go back to sleep and get some rest."

"But I can't! I'm scared!" She protested, eyes wide. I quickly stood and walked to the door, Logan blocking the entrance. I put my hand on his shoulder and he moved aside, Ella running forward as I knelt down to hug her.

I held her protectively in my arms and she buried her face in my chest. I picked her up and carried her to her room on the next floor, leaving Logan alone. She shared a room with a few other girl so we kept very quiet. She told me about her scary dreams of monsters and how she had heard cracks and scratching noises.

I took her scary dream and changed it into a happy dream, telling her the monsters chasing her didn't mean to scare her, all they wanted to do was play. And I showed her that the cracking was someone stepping on the floorboards of the room above her, getting a late night drink. Then I showed her that the scratching was the tree branches outside her window, waving at her.

She waved at the tree branches and slid under the covers. I sang a soft lullaby to her and when she fall asleep, I kisses her forehead and slipped out of the room. When I got back to my room, it was a quarter after midnight, and Logan was snoring quietly again. I lay next to him and as soon as I did, his arms engulfed me, warming me. I smiled and slowly fell asleep myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

PLEASE REVIEW! (I read EVERY SINGLE ONE!)

I'm sorry if I stole the title from anyone else and its not a songfic! (but the song is AWESOME!)

Again reviewing means EVERYTHING to me! Theres NEVER a review thats not read!

Sorry for errors!

I just wanna thank everyone who's been reviewing/supporting me – it means so much because my life is an emotional roller coaster and right now the ride at a low point!

Love from the Doctor Who fanatic -

Mandy (Fantastic :D)


	9. I'll be back, I promise

Ratings: T, (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I DON'T own X-Men

Takes place after X-Men 3: The Last Stand

Yes, I just copy and paste this but I change it each time! SO READ

Forgot to add that you'll hear more of Ella and that she will have a big part in the story!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, I had my face buried in Logan's chest, our arms wrapped around each other. After remembering our whispers in the dark, I blushed. I looked up to see his eyes watching me. I smiled and I received his famous smirk. Soon I pulled away and went to the bathroom to change, then went downstairs to help Storm with some kids in a fight.

As breakfast started, Logan appeared with Ella secretly sneaking behind him. She peered between his legs as he walked, looking for me. Seeing me, she wanted to get around, but being so small, and behind a tall person in a narrow hallway, she couldn't do anything. Only till she built up the courage to put her hand on Logan's pant leg, did she earn the way around, and ran to me. I picked her up and held her as I helped everyone else.

"Thank you" She whispered in my ear as she hugged me, thanking my for last night. I only laughed, as Logan stared at us quietly. I stayed with her till she had to get to class, waving as she left.

"You seem so motherly when she's around." Logan said suddenly, making me jump.

I thought about what he said. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied, smiling.

XxXxXxXxX

It had been 2 weeks since Logan had been back. I was spending a lot of time with Ella and things between Logan didn't change, we were actually avoiding one another until one day, we ran into each other... literally.

"Sorry" I quickly said.

"No, I'm sorry... I guess." Was his reply. I laughed.

"How's everything going? Did those fingerprints verify as someone who knows Magneto?"

"No." He shook his head.

I frowned. "We're just sitting ducks!" I cried. I had never been in a situational like this before so I didn't know how long this would take or what to expect.

"Hey, hey, settle down." He put his hands on my shoulders. He had probably done this loads of times.(A/N: obviously! But you smart readers know this!) "Everything will turn out right." He kissed my forehead.

I sighed. "What now, Logan?" This made him frown. "Victor will come back for either you or me!" That made him growl. "And Magneto will be after everybody." Logan shut his eyes. He knew it was true.

"She's a smart one, she is." An all too familiar voice was heard from the corner of the room. Within seconds, claws were out and I was standing behind Logan. I looked around Logan and saw Victor staring at me, smirking. "It's sad, Logan. You, an 100 year old beast is going after a young girl like that." I would have blushed if I hadn't been so shocked, but Victor only chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" You could here the shock in Logan's voice as he spoke. "What do you want?"

"Just your girlfriend." That time did I blush.

"You might as well leave because you won't get her!" Logan snarled.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." He stepped aside to show Ella behind him, frightened and silently crying.

"Ella!" I shouted.

"Amanda!" she cried, tears racing down her cheeks. Logan jumped forward and the two brothers were engaged in a violent fight, but Victor wouldn't let Logan near Ella. Then it was my turn. I crept behind Victor, who was so focused on fighting, he didn't notice me. I hit some of his main pressure points and with one blow to the temple from Logan, we knocked out Victor, but for who long...

I ran to Ella. "Are you hurt?" She lifted her and showed me a deep cut on her hand.

"Victor." Logan commented as he retracted his claws and Ella nodded. Then, unintentionally, my shield went up around Ella, Logan and I. But I realized there was no ray anymore, now it was as if a bubble was being blown. (A/N: Think of the Incredibles, Violet, but not with her hands) Ella gasped; the cut sealed as she stared at it. I turned and looked at Logan, who's eyes were wide. "You healed me when Victor tried to wipe my memory!" I realized he was right.

"Well, Logan. Showing off your smarts now, huh?" Victor was standing up, outside my shield. Ella hugged my leg and Logan pulled out his claws. Victor looked at me. "Quick, aren't you?" He glared.

"Or your just slow" I hissed. Logan chuckled while Victor growled.

"Just your type, Logan" He glared harder. "But you might as well give up because she'll either leave you or she'll grow old, and you won't change." I stared at Logan, I should have known after Victor said 100 years old. Logan jumped forward again and they were fighting again.

I quickly led Ella away and saw Storm come running. "Take Ella, Logan's fighting Victor!" She nodded.

"Don't leave!" Ella begged.

"I'll be back, I promise!" I ran back to where we had been but they were gone. "Logan?" I shouted.

"To late" Victor appeared, gripping an unconscious Logan by the hair.

"Logan!" I yelled as my shield went down (A/N: think of the bubble being blown, only reversed), and Victor ran, slinging Logan over his shoulder.

"He has gained weight" He laughed at his joke as I chased him. He was further ahead of me, so when I saw his jet waiting, I knew I lost Logan, but only for now. They got on and took off as I muttered long curses under my breath.

Storm came out with Ella right behind. "Did you see that?" I cried. Storm shook her head. (A/N: Shook head=No, Nodded = Yes) "I mean... I know Victor's evil but he has no feelings for his brother! He was holding him by his hair!"

"Mandy, your crying" Storm gave me a confused look, my nickname sounded foreign to me. I put my hand to my cheek and sure enough, there was a few tears sliding down. I brushed them off quickly, embarrassed.

"No, I'm just shocked he was... is so cruel!" I replied quickly, lying. Ella walked over and held my hand. "Storm, we need to go after them!"

"We can't! Number one, I bet you that they've changed their location since last time, and number two, Logan is just the bait for us to came!" Storm argued.

"So we just leave him?" I yelled. Frustration I never knew I had consumed me.

"Amanda!" That snapped me out of it, making my eyes grow wide. Storm didn't usually yell, but I had pushed the limit. I knelt down to Ella and hugged her. She hugged back, not totally knowing what was going on.

"It'll be okay" She whispered, and I kissed her forehead. I just hoped that it really would turn out okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cliffy! PLEASE REVIEW! (I read them all!)

Updating more is my New Year's resolution! What's yours?

No intentional title steal/NOT a songfic

Reviewing means EVERYTHING to me! Even smiley faces are AWESOME!

Sorry for errors!

Remember: DONT BLINK! - Doctor Who 10 (Just don't blink if there's a statue nearby, you'll die!)

Mandy (Fantastic :D)


	10. It works, it works!

Ratings: T, (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men – but I want to!

Important: DEDICATIONS! I'm thinking about dedicating each chapter to someone! So REVIEW, ADD, and FOLLOW to maybe have a dedication! :D (But the biggest way to get one is reviewing!)

Speaking of Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to xmen4life – thanks for reviewing chapter 9!

NEW: The point of view is going to switch at times! – NOT RIGHT AWAY – I will show you by marking the switch with: __'s Point Of View_ :) Its just a heads up, it may have confused people!

PLEASE: Read and Review!

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Time dragged as we waited for answers. The professor tried to find them with his gift while using Cerebro, but somehow he couldn't find any mutants that related to Magneto or Magneto himself. The only mutants he could see were the ones in school and the one's living daily life. I got frustrated a lot, and that clouded my mind, making me forget a huge fact, I was missing. But one day, I remembered, and I felt extremely stupid that I forgot about it.

I went running to the lab right away. "Professor! Can you find any humans using Cerebro?"

"Yes. Why do you ask of humans though?"

"When Storm came to get me, there was a reason the wolf... Logan jumped at me! It was to save me."

"What?" Storm asked. "That's right! I never found out what happened! I can't believe I forgot! I can not believe it!"

"Well, just as you pulled up, that black car," Storm nodded, remembering. "Magneto was in it... and another man. Just as you pulled up, Magneto fired something at me, but the shot was silent, so none of us heard anything!" Storm's eyes went wide. "That's why the wolf... Logan jumped and saved me from being shot with whatever that bullet would have done."

"It's good we know that your a bigger target than we thought, but this doesn't help us that much." Storm replied. The professor kept silent, knowing that I wasn't done. "And what does it have to do with humans?"

"There was a man in the car with Magneto" I continued. "And I have a gut feeling that he's human."

"Come with me, Amanda. We will see if I can find him" The professor headed towards Cerebro, and I follow, Storm waiting behind.

XxXxXxXxX

The professor was in, with the head piece on, ready.

"Stay still" I did as told and seconds later the world around me changed, people were everywhere; I stared in amazement. "What did he look like?" Then there was all man showing.

"Kind of pale skin; short brown hair, turning gray" Many disappeared. "Older man, small mustache and beard." Even more disappeared. "Oh, and he has glasses" Not many where there now, but still a good amount. But the one that's image was flickering caught my eye. I looked closer, and gasped. "That's him, the flickering one!"

"Thomas Stryker... the brother of William Stryker."

"Who is William Stryker?" The image flickered even more.

"William Stryker is a man who had a grudge against most mutants. He tested on them, making them weapons."

"That's horrible!"

"Exactly. Logan is a main example." My eyes went wide.

"He...?"

"Yes, he put adamantium, an indestructible metal, into Logan's skeleton."

"But the claws?"

"Logan already had those. They were made of Logan's bones."

"Bone claws" The image flickered even more. "Why is his image doing that?"

"The other mutants around him are blocking my ability to see him better. They're trying to hide him like they're hiding themselves." The room went dark.

While walking back to Storm, the Professor told me more about Thomas. He was the reason William met his wife; she and Thomas were close friends. And when she went suicidal, he blamed the Professor and everyone in the school. (A/N: Xavier met him when he met William, his wife, and Jason)

"So how come Logan can't remember what happened?"

"Logan has suffered of amnesia because of William Stryker. All I can figure out is that he had to use adamantium somehow, like adamantium bullets, to give Logan amnesia." We walked into the lab.

"Who is it?" Storm wasted no time, jumping to the answers.

"Thomas Stryker, brother of William Stryker" Professor Xavier replied. (A/N: Yes, I do know his name!)

"He had a brother?" Storm seemed shocked.

"Yes," Xavier retold the story and Storm nodded. "But good news. They didn't hide him the best so I know where they are."

"That's great news!" Storm said smiling. "I'll get everyone together."

"Ororo, I think it would be best if we went more secretly." Professor Xavier suggested.

"Oh, right... so who's coming along?"

"You, Amanda, Bobby, Kitty, and Mystique." Storm nodded and left.

XxXxXxXxX

_Logan's Point Of View_

_When I woke, I was sitting against a metal wall in a dark room, unable to move._

"_They sure do love this new restraining shit" I muttered, rolling my eyes._

"_Yes," There was a laugh, "Well I do, at least." The voice made me growl._

"_Maria." I snarled._

"_You seem happy to see me" She smirked._

"_You wish" I glared at her as she disappeared and appeared next to me."Your voice is as smooth as knives" I insulted her._

"_Good, because knives are made to cut and kill" And with that, she pulled out a knife and cut a deep wound in my cheek, my eyes closing in pain. I waited for the cut to heal and the pain to leave, but it didn't. She laughed, "It works!"_

"_What did you do?" I yelled at her._

"_Just give you pain" She ran off and within minutes, Victor and Magneto appeared, with her on their heels. "It works!" She repeated. They examined my cheek, that still hadn't healed. I glared at them all, but especially my brother, who was smirking at me. Victor stepped forward and dug him long nails into my shoulder. I gasped in pain, growling as he pulled them out. This only made him smirk even more._

"_Good Job" Magneto nodded, then turned to leave. He stopped at the door, "Victor" He looked at Magneto. "Do what you want but don't kill him. You can do anything but kill him... but, he can be almost dead, just keep him in pain" And with that, he left me with my brother, who had an evil look in his eyes._

_XxXxXxXxX_

_As far as I could tell, it was the third day I was there. I guessed this because everyday, Victor would come to beat the shit out of me. It wasn't pleasant, there was blood all over; deep cuts on my stomach, back, arms, and legs, and bruises all over my body.. Pain was almost all I could think about; but then I thought of Amanda, and the pain seemed to lessen, not disappear, but at least lessen._

_XxXxXxXxX_

_I had stopped counting days now. Even thinking of Amanda didn't help the pain anymore; Victor was merciless. If I could move, or heal, he'd probably be dead. They fed me, well Maria did, but it was very little. The poisons were liquified and put into water, which Maria forced me to drink; if I didn't drink, she would torture me. I knew Storm and Amanda were trying but I wish they would damn hurry up already!_

XxXxXxXxX

Amanda's Point Of View

We landed in a forest about a mile away. We snuck (A/N: My computer doesn't like that word and if I spelled it wrong, but its the past tense of sneak) the rest of the way and watched for a few minutes. Security cameras were avoided and we got in. We split up, all having com. links (A/N: Think blue-tooth – like the ones in X2: Logan leaves his behind because he's going after Stryker) for communication.

Storm and I ran till we found stairs. We nodded to each other and I went down and she went up. I searched around and found a damp, dark prison cell area. It looked horrible, stone walls and steel doors. But something at the end of the hall caught my eye; an all metal cell and it was not made of steel; it looked like the metal of Logan's claws. I ran and peeked into the cell through the barred window.

"Oh god!" I gasped under my breath. Logan was laying on his stomach, face turned towards the door, eyes closed. Dry blood covered the floor where he lay and I saw something not many would see on Logan; scratches, bruises, and very deep cuts that didn't heal. I contacted Storm and she arrived soon after, with a big set of keys. "He's in here" I whispered. We observed the keys till we found the one made out of adamantium and unlocked the door. I ran in and knelt down next to him.

I put my hand on his back and turned him so that he was sitting with his head on my shoulder. "Come on, Logan." His eyes slowly opened and stared.

"I've never felt this much pain... well that I can remember" He voice was only a whisper, so weak. (A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but I don't think Logan can remember the pain of the process!) Tears welled up in my eyes and I think the same was happening to Storm.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"I don't know..." It was so hard to see him like this. Storm and I lifted him till he on his feet, his eyes tightly closed in pain. He rested most of his weight on us and we all slowly walked towards the stairs as we contacted the rest of the group.

"You didn't think you would get out unnoticed, did you?" The voice made my shield go up and we turned to see Victor. We backed away, shield following, Logan hating every step. "Hurts, doesn't it? Maria is quite talented in her field of chemistry" That's why Logan didn't heal, they were poisoning him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, demandingly.

"Well, we were gonna wipe him memory today." He pulled out a vile; I glared at him. Still, we walked backwards until we stopped at the stairs. Then, Bobby and Kitty showed up, with guns in their backs, escorted by a male mutant. "Good," Victor commented, as the man walked to Victor. As soon as he was standing in front of Victor, he jumped forward and slammed the ends of the guns onto Victor's head, knocking him out. The man slowly changed into Mystique, who was smirking.

We slowly got Logan down a few flights of stairs; he had his eyes shut tight because of the pain. When we got outside, moving into the deeper part of the forest, we heard yelling and Victor was seen running at us. Logan, having better eye sight than all of us, said he was running like an animal, on all four limbs. But that wasn't the worst part: I was getting tired of holding Logan, and because of going down lots of stairs with the extra weight, I didn't have enough strength to keep my shield up for a long time.

"Quick!" I spoke up. We picked up our pace and Logan inhaled quickly through his nose, in more pain. We got to the clearing where the jet was when Victor caught up. Kitty screamed as Victor jumped at us, and automatically, my shield went up with the last bit of strength I had left in me. Maria appeared out of no where, holding a gun, and I remembered what Logan had said; "She can torture you, just by thinking about torturing you..." and I didn't want the others hurt.

"Go!" I yelled. The rest of them took Logan into the jet as Maria started shooting at my shield. Storm held Logan upright, stopping at the top entrance waiting, as the others started up the jet, but as I turned around, my strength failed on me and my shield went down. Victor had enough time to throw the needle full of poison that would wipe my brain, at me and Maria appeared behind me and pushed the content into my bloodstream.

"No!" Logan yelled as I fell to the ground, blacking out...

_Logan's Point Of View_

"_No!" I yelled as Amanda hit the earth hard. Storm used her power of weather to electrocute Maria, who was to proud of herself to pay attention. "Storm, get her!" With that, Storm lead me to a chair, ran out, and quickly picked up Amanda, getting her on board. I sat down painfully as the jet took off and Storm placed Amanda in the chair beside me._

_I stared at her for a long time, so worried, and I begged that she would remember at least something, unlike what happened to me. Most of all, I hoped she remembered me of all people, even though that was a selfish thought. She was still unconscious when we got back. Storm and Mystique helped me as Bobby and Kitty carried Amanda. Ella ran out, looking for Amanda and started crying when she saw her unconscious. The professor pulled Ella close and she hugged him. He followed us to the lab, and Storm explained everything._

"_Will she be okay?" Ella asked while looking at me._

"_I don't know." I whispered._

"_Logan, I need you to keep still, I'm going to read your mind to see if I can identify the poison restraining you from healing." I sat and kept still for a few minutes. "Okay, I know what they used. It's very rare but we can make an antidote."_

"_Good" I growling quietly._

"_As for Amanda, we'll have to see what happens, she should have been conscious by now..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cliffy AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW! (I love you guys!)

WOOHOO! Chapter 10! Celebration!

No intentional title steal/NOT a songfic

Reviewing means EVERYTHING to me! Even smiley faces are AWESOME!

SORRY FOR ERRORS! (so many capital letters – but that means they're important stuff!)

I'm surprised it's so long! :3 But I know readers like longer chappies!

Remember: REVIEW for DEDICATIONS!

Mandy (Fantastic :D)


	11. Speak Of The Devil

Ratings: T, (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men – but I want to!

Just a reminder for Dedications! Review, Add to Favorites, or Follow the story! (Yes, review can be as short and just a smiley face! :D )

DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to .net/u/2450878/ – thanks SO much for reviewing, adding, and following!

Going out of my COMFORT ZONE to do more Point Of View changes! YAY for risks!

PLEASE: Read and Review!

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Logan's Point Of View_

_It had been 24 hours since Amanda was poisoned, and signs weren't looking so good. Low heartbeat, no movement, everything was down. Even the professor was unsure about how this would turn out. I had been waiting for the antidote, still in much pain; I knew they were trying to find everything, but being a rare poison, obviously, the antidote was rare too. I knew the wound would heal naturally, only a lot, slower than usual, but I was waiting for Amanda to come around, so I refuse to sleep. I wanted to be there when she came around in case she lost her memory._

_It had been another day when signs of life showed late one evening. Her heartbeat sped up, and I stood, calling for Storm and Professor Xavier. They appeared as Amanda opened her eyes, blinking till they came to focus. She sat and looked around, making me more anxious._

"_What happened?" We stayed quiet, not knowing if she had lost the battle for her memory, or not. She turned to look at me, looking so confused. "Come on, Logan, tell me!" She demanded. We all sighed in relief, and I felt good that it was my name that showed that she remembered. Storm hugged her and Ella came running. She hugged Amanda tightly, even though Amanda was still confused._

"_We were so worried you wouldn't remember!" Storm told her, but that didn't help. Then I stepped in and explained everything else to her. Everything except that I hadn't gotten the antidote and that I probably looked like absolute crap because I had been awake for longer than 48 hours._

"_Logan, your still hurt!" She stood quickly, just noticing I was still bruised and cut. Some of the scabs had cracked and started bleeding again._

"_We've been trying to make an antidote, but no ones a chemist like Maria." Storm answered the unasked question._

"_Well I studied chemistry in school a lot, I even got into advanced classes. I'll do it!" There was Amanda, just waking up after 2 days of being unconscious, and she was already willing to help._

"_You should rest, Amanda." I said sternly._

"_Logan, your the only one who needs rest! Haven't you slept at all since you got back?" She replied just as sternly. I shook my head no and she frowned. "Why not?"_

_I kept silent and so did the rest of them. She sighed and turned to Ella who was very quiet. The two walked towards the door, and then Amanda motioned me to come along. We both walked Ella to her room. I stood at the door as Amanda tucked Ella in, then we headed to our room._

Amanda's Point Of View

As soon as I shut the door to Ella's room, Logan's hand was in mine, his rough and mine soft. He held my hand as we walked and I made him take a shower even though it would hurt, after all, he needed to clean those wounds. Afterward, I cleaned the rest and put peroxide on them all. He snarled in pain as the big cuts fizzed and stung.

"Why didn't you clean them right away? Why didn't you sleep?" He looked around to see if there were people, then turned to me.

"You."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you were hurt and I wanted to be there when you woke up... in case you lost your memory." I sighed.

"Well now I'm awake and your going to sleep." He only stared at me, as if he had a plan or something.

We held hands on the way to our room and he sat down carefully, then lay down. I smiled then quietly yelped as Logan grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed. He lay his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him back and kissed his forehead, drifting to a irresistible sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Morning soon came and Logan looked better. We did tests in the lab to see why I hadn't been brain washed and then took a walk outside. Snow covered the ground as I crunched it with every step. I walked past two graves along with the professors old one. 'Scott Summers' and 'Jean Grey' they read, and questions popped into my head immediately. Out of no where, Logan appeared, looking at them also.

"Scott never did like me much." He said quietly. I looked at him and he did the same, then we looked at the other one.

"And Jean?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I..." He began then stopped. I kept quiet, figuring Logan didn't want to talk about it. "She was one of the most powerful mutants the professor had ever seen." He took a deep breath. "She got too powerful and killed the professor on purpose, feeling he betray her." I stared at him awestruck but he looked at the ground. "I... I had to kill her and I really didn't want to but so many would die if I didn't."

"How did you meet her?" I managed to say. I was keeping myself from dropping my jaw.

"She was the first one I met after coming here. I fell in love with her," He looked at me finally, "But she loved Scott and not me. No matter how hard I tried to win her over, she still loved him." He stared into my eyes. "That's why I'm unsure of loving someone now." He sighed. "What if the same thing happened all over again?" I nodded, knowing what he meant. I felt almost the same way but had different reasons.

I was about to tell him my story when Storm yelled to us to come in. I looked at Logan again and he was looking at the grave. I hugged him, as comfortingly as I could, then went inside. As I walked into the lab, Logan coming up behind me.

"The only thing we can tell it that your shield did it. Your shield knows your DNA and works with your RNA, because that's how they must have made the shield, to work with your body. You must have gotten your memory taken away, but your shield restored you. It knew your DNA and just made it seem you didn't lose any memory, because you didn't at all!" Storm explained. I took it all in and nodded.

Suddenly Professor Xavier walked in. "Amanda, someone's here to see you." I was confused but left the lab, Logan followed. I looked out the windows and saw the car I didn't want to see. 'Don't spoil this for me, please!' I thought as I got closer. Then I saw him and muttered under my breath so no one could hear; 'Speak of the devil.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Who is THAT? PLEASE REVIEW! (Spread the love!)

I'm trying to make it a habit of writing whenever I can!

NEW: this is NOT a songfic but various songs will inspire upcoming chapters!

Again: Reviewing means EVERYTHING to me! Even smiley faces are AWESOME!

SORRY FOR ERRORS! (capital letters = important stuff)

Special Thanks #1: Thank you Megz Smithy ( .net/u/715784/ ) Good luck in School and go for that job of yours! Never give up!

Special Thanks #2: To SuperAg - Thanks for following and WELCOME TO FANFICTION!

(I am SUCH a pushover so I have to thank people for doing great stuff! But that's called LOVE)

Remember: REVIEW for DEDICATIONS!

Mandy (Geronimo! :D)


	12. What's the Point? You won't Listen

Ratings: T, (A/N:_) = Authors note

Main couple warning: LoganXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men – but I want to!

Just a reminder for Dedications! Review, Add to Favorites, or Follow the story!

DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to Megz Smithy (Hopefully my laptop will show the name now!) - Thank you for reviewing! And you DO deserve the thanks ~ your reading my story and I can't give you enough thanks!

Apology to Last weeks Dedication! It was to Kaycee-x John Cenaholic who's name my laptop refuse to show! (yelling at laptop: WHY YOU GOTTA HATE THE AWESOME PEOPLE!)

I Love you guys SO much! You are my escape from when life gets hard and I hope my writing will help you get away from hard times!

Enjoy Awesome People!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stared at the man in front of me. "Wow, Matt, your... here!" He was smiling widely and stepped forward to hug me.

"You've changed since last time I saw you" He said, smiling.

"So have you" I smiled back. I turned to introduce Matt to everyone. "Matt, this is Storm, Logan and Professor Xavier, and you three," I nodded at them, "This is Matthew, an old friend of mine." After a few minutes, everyone excused themselves but Logan, who looked confused and... jealous maybe, or mad.

"Is there a bathroom nearby?" asked Matt and I told him where it was, leaving just Logan and I. Logan looked at me funny.

"What?" I broke the silence.

"Who is he?"

"I told you, an old friend!" I exclaimed

"Just a friend?" Logan needed to know and he had the right to.

"Okay, he's an old boyfriend" Logan nodded, he had figured it out.

"Is he still?"

"I guess, I left because he was becoming a lawyer and had no time, so we had a fight and I left. But I called him later and we made up, but I told him I needed some time alone. So I had been gone about a month when you guys saved me." I told him.

"So what now?" Logan asked, then Matt appeared. He walked to my side and smiled.

"I came here to find out if you would like to come back home. It's been a couple of months." I realized he was right. I hadn't been keeping track of time, all I could keep track of was day and night.

"I need to talk about this and think it over, this is too quick. I need a day or two, at least."

Matt smiled, "Of course, I'm staying nearby and here's my new cell phone number." He handed me a card with a number on it. "And this works out because I need to go study on a case."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll call you soon" He hugged me and I gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye, nice meeting you, Logan." Logan nodded in acknowledgment and Matt left. I turned to Logan who just stared.

"Logan, why are you staring at me?" I couldn't stand the quietness.

"I'm waiting for my kiss now." He smirked and I blushed.

"You know I can't. My boyfriends in town and I need to decide whether I'm going back to live with him or not"

"I still think you can kiss me at least" Logan wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Logan..." I started to warn him not to but his face was only inches away from mine and I didn't care anymore. So when his lips touched my lips, I didn't pull away and kissed him back; my hands rested on his chest. I pulled away seconds later, shaking my head. "I shouldn't have done that." With that, I ran off to find Storm, Bobby, Rouge, Mystique, and Professor X.

XxXxXxXxX

Everyone had mixed emotions about this sudden decision I had to make. Rouge didn't want me to leave, and neither did Bobby. Mystique kept silent along with Logan who leaned against the door frame.

Then the Professor spoke, "I agree with Storm." They had been speaking through their thoughts. I turned to Storm, waiting.

"First of all, Amanda, this is your choice, don't let us decide. Do you want to go?" Storm asked.

"I don't know, I'd like to, but then I'll be endangering him."

"I don't think that will be a problem. If you go, next time Magneto comes for you, we'll say the poison was to much and killed you, and he'll think it's true. So then, we'll have an advantage because if we need you, you'll show up and they'll be pretty surprised." Storm explained her plan.

I smiled; she always had great ideas. "I guess I'm leaving tomorrow... but what about Ella?"

"We'll have to tell her you needed to leave." I nodded.

XxXxXxXxX

It was dark and I was packed ready to leave tomorrow. It was my last night in the school and my last with Logan. I stared, leaning against the door, at Logan who was deep in thought. He looked up and stared back at me for a bit, with jealous look on his face, that also hinted anger.

I walked over and sat on my side of the bed. "Yes?" I knew he wanted me to stay.

He gave me a odd look, one of sadness and anger. "Why?"

"Be more specific, Logan" I whispered.

He sighed. "Why everything" Was his reply as he lay down, frustrated.

"Why everything?" I asked back smirking. "Because that's how it goes." He closed his eyes as if trying to shut out the world. "Don't close it out, Logan, let it in. It's the only was to accept it"

"Last time I did, I knew you would choose him over me." He hissed, making me frown. "And when's the last time you let it all in? I hope it was recently."

"It was recent" I said.

"Really? How recent?" He questioned, mad.

"This afternoon." I promptly told him.

"When your boyfriend got here? Or when you realized I'd finally be out of your hair?" He snapped.

"Neither. It was when you kissed me." He looked at me in disbelief, and sat up fast.

"I thought you said I shouldn't have and that it was wrong!" He almost yelled, getting very mad at me.

"So that automatically means that I don't want to replay that moment over and over again, whenever I can?" I whispered.

He just stare at me, and I stared right back. Then he put his arms around my waist and holding me closer.

"Logan, your still injured," I said quickly. I ran my fingers over scratches and scabs on his face. I was not happy that hadn't cured him yet.

"I don't care," He muttered.

"I thought you'd say that," I sighed. "But I care." I wrapped my arms gently around his neck.

"Well you don't seem to be enforcing the 'don't do it' command from earlier," He noted.

"What's the point? You won't listen." I gave him an 'are you serious?' look. He leaned down and kissed me. I let it in again, this time, not only the kiss but everything else and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

PLEASE REVIEW! (Smiley faces count!)

I'm trying to make it a habit of writing whenever I can! (Not working obviously)

NEW: this is NOT a songfic but various songs will inspire upcoming chapters!

SORRY FOR ERRORS!

Again: SUPER SORRY to Kaycee-x John Cenaholic ~ Your awesome and didn't deserve the hatred of the now dying laptop (Smiles widely and puts thumbs up)

I'd like to thank Joe (Random Dude) for being cool and my friends and readers for being SO freaking magical!

Remember: REVIEW for DEDICATIONS!

Mandy (Joe... hehehe)


	13. You Can't Stop Me

Not gonna bore you with the usual crap.

Sorry: I am NOT dead! It's been hard lately but I WILL finish this! Don't give up on me!

Dedication: lillytuttle THANK YOU SO MUCH!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We pulled away and Logan was surprised to find tears on my face.

"What did I do?" He asked right off the bat.

"Nothing wrong, only right things" I shook my head, "I did everything wrong... I should have never have come here and never have left Matt."

"Don't say that!" He said harshly. I looked up to see him glaring. "I have done some very wrong things." I stared at him. "And if you had never come here, I would never have met you."

"And we would never have had this conversation and I wouldn't have to feel bad. I wouldn't cause you problems or be a risk to everyone's lives." I argued.

"But I would have never been able to do this," He leaned forward, lifting his hand as it followed my jaw bone and cupped my cheek. He lips touched mine again and my heart sped up. Moments later, even more tears poured down my face as we broke apart. He wiped them away as new replaced the old. "Don't cry on me now." He whispered.

I ran my fingers over the large scab on his right cheek. He pushed my hand away, not liking the feeling of being injured. My guess was that it made him feel not only physically, but mentally and emotionally weak. But this quick movement caught the wound just right that it peeled off and started bleeding again.

"Logan!" My eyes grew as he hissed. "Why'd you do that?" He stood and walked to the bedroom, I followed behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and glared, then peeled some more off, growling. It must have hurt pretty bad because it was bleeding a lot. "Stop!" I grabbed his hand from peeling the rest off and quickly put a cloth under hot water. I put it up to his face and wiped most of the blood away, gently going over what was left of the scab, which Logan scratched off seconds later.

I gave a deep sigh as it bled more. I washed it more when I realized he was staring at me. "Yes?" I asked, confused.

"Why do you do this for me?" He asked.

"Because your one of my closest friends, Logan. I love my friends and help them." I replied, going over the wound. He sighed and said no more. He looked like he was sad about this answer I gave him. Soon, I got the bleeding to stop, but Logan refused to wear a bandage. I stalked off to bed when he told me to shut up and forget about it. Soon he followed, watching me, but I glared at him. "What now?"

"I'm only trying to help you!" I hissed.

"I know but-" I cut him off.

"You know what's best – well that could change one day! Someday someone will show you what's best and then you'll–!" He cut me off when his lips caught mine. It was a long and passionate kiss; almost made me not mad at him.

"You've already have shown me what's right," He said as he pulled away. I stared at him and he kissed me again.

"Logan..." I whispered as I pulled away. He smirked when I stared at him. Then I leaned forward and kissed him this time.

"I'm not going to let you leave." Logan said afterward.

"You can't stop me, Logan, or him." I replied. He lifted his arm and claws were out seconds later.

"I beg to differ." He gave me a look and I shook my head.

"I love him, Logan." He stared me straight in the eyes. He turned away and lay down, turning off the light.

I sighed. "I thought I might have found someone who really loves me back." He hissed, blackness surrounding us.

I felt like I was stabbed. "I'm sorry, Logan" I whispered. Depressing whispers in the dark...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Still not dead!

I AM WRITING!

More chappies soon!

I love you guys!

SORRY FOR ERRORS

Thanks #1: kiera666 – YOUR AWESOME!

Thanks #2: E.M.O. C.H.I.K.A – YOU ROCK :D

Humor me and someone write a review that says Molto Bene – PLEASE?

~Mandy~


	14. I'm Sorry

I don't need to tell you the same stuff every time!

Keep reviewing – you guys are my miracles!

If there's anything you want to do to make this more visual like if you can draw, draw! You'll get a dedication (I PROMISE) and send it to me on deviantART (My username is: Anakinsgirl23 – and its a free website because I don't want you to pay a cent!)

Sorry its been forever – I've been busy with Fiddler on the Roof (School Musical) and been depressed lately too... plus I like this guy and he knows that and now I have to wait! So.. I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING!

Dedication: GateMadness – Thank you SO much for sending in questions and speaking your thoughts! Answers will arrive soon! I look forward to writing the end because there will be twists!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up very early the next morning, 4:30 the clock read. Logan was still sleeping, and it seemed like everyone else was too... well mostly. There were a few boys playing video games, some girls watched a movie and Storm was eating breakfast.

"Can't sleep?" I asked waking in the small kitchen.

"Yeah... I'm gonna miss you, you know?" She answered.

I smiled. "I know, and I'll miss you too. I've been with Matt for a few years now. And I was selfish when he was doing law school and getting a job as a lawyer, because I knew lawyers were very busy and I knew Matt and I wouldn't see each other much."

"How long how you been together?" She asked, picking up on the 'few years' part.

"Oh gosh... umm... its been 3? ... 3 and a half years since we've been together." I said, remembering.

"Wow... and he hasn't proposed?"

I laughed. "No, but he was hinting it before I left, before I got mad about him being a lawyer."

"Hinted?" She asked.

"This necklace." I pointed to the one around my neck. It was a silver heart with a smaller heart of black inside.

She smiled. "The one you never take off." I nodded. I hadn't taken it off in any situation.

"Do you feel you have to go with him because of that?"

I sighed. "Yes and no. Yes because I know its the right thing and I should. But no because I do care for him... I wish he could stay here but him and Logan would hate each other, then I would have to make a decision I don't want to."

"Matt or Logan?" She confirmed, I nodded again. "How's Logan taking this?"

"Not well. He says he's not going to let me leave, and I don't know what to do. I... think I love him but I feel I can't leave Matt! I'm so confused because over time Matt and I've been losing interest in each other but there's still something left." I confessed, sighing again. Then I looked up. "Storm, can you help me with something?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Eureka." I said smiling. Matt was watching me while sitting in a chair. He had arrived 45 minutes ago and packed my things in his car. I capped the vile when I heard screaming. Naturally I want running towards the sound. It was Rogue who screamed and she was screaming at Logan. He was in front of our bedroom door and had an angry look etched on his face as he lay unconscious on the floor.

I knelt down to see his scabs was bleeding heavily again and there where cuts on his arm, three of them, evenly spaced. "Oh god." I muttered as I pulled off the cap of the vile. Matt ran up with his eyes wide, Storm and Professor Xavier was next to me in seconds and Bobby had came and pulled Rogue away and kept everyone else clear from the area.

I opened Logan mouth and poured in the liquid, tipping his head forward so it would go down his throat. After a long moment later, his cuts and scabs disappeared and Logan started coughing. He sat up and I sighed in relief.

"Um, what was that? It tasted like shit!" Was the first thing he said.

"Thanks!" I said laughing. I lifted his arm and showed him there was no more cuts. "What were these cuts all about?"

"...I hate being weak and I kind of took it out on myself and there was a lot of blood..." He muttered so only I could hear. I rolled my eyes, 'Wow Logan,' I thought. He stood and helped me to my feet.

After talking... lecturing Logan to never do that again, I went to Matt. "I'm ready to go now." I announced. He nodded and smiled. I turned to the Professor who was behind me as Matt walked away to answer his ringing phone.

"Always know your welcome back anytime." He said smiling, as I hugged him. He left and I hugged both Bobby and Rogue after I found them. Then I turned to Storm who appeared out of no where. She had tears in her eyes.

"I hope you choose whatever path you want to travel and not what you feel you need to." She whispered in my ear as we tightly hugged. "And you better visit often!" Suddenly a hand was pulling my shirt. I looked down to see Ella tugging on my shirt, tears welling up in her eyes. I knelt down and engulfed her in my arms.

"Why do you have to go?" She asked.

"I love him, I must go." I smiled tearing up as well. She didn't let go until Storm put her hand on Ella's shoulder. Her pulled away and I kissed her forehead. Storm lead her away and I was left alone with Logan. Surprise, surprise! I turned slowly to look at him, but he was at the end of the hall, looking out of the window. I walked toward him slowly. "Logan, I..." He turned and put a finger to my lips.

"I don't want to hear it." He said sternly.

"You have to listen to me! Please!" I begged.

"No!" He shouted and his voice echoed through the hall. I was taken aback but I needed to say something.

"Logan, I'm sorry!" I pleaded.

"For what?" He whipped back around, his back to me. Tears welled up in my eyes. I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his back, crying. After a bit, he turned around and hugged me back. "I'm sorry" He whispered. I shook my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry... we should have never-" I got choked up and couldn't say anymore. He looked down at me and I stared back. I didn't realize I had kissed him until I felt his arms go to my waist and pull me closer. He broke the kiss and stared at me. I pulled away and walked to the end of the hall slowly, then turned, "Goodbye Logan."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

REVIEW!

Sorry for writing errors!

Thank you #1: Snips00 – Your one of my favorites because you reviewed and you said Molto Bene! You are AWESOME!

Thank you #2: kishe – Thanks for reviewing and yes, I do need longer chapters!

I love you guys! I'll try to write more!

~Mandy~


	15. He's a lawyer

Another Chapter for forgiveness!

Dedication: MeliaAlexander – Thank you very much for favoriting my story! I never thought anyone would like it! But its great to know there's some people out there who like it!

Remember pictures, logos, anything is perfect for dedications as well (DeviantART)

ENJOY

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It's been a month, away from Logan and Storm and Ella. Matt's been working a lot lately and its hard to live with someone you care about being either gone or extremely busy. I'm not allowed into his office for some reason. He keeps making up excuses why, like "There's paper up to your knees, literally" or "There's a surprise for you inside and you can't see it yet" even "You might bump something and I can't deal with a mess right now." Which makes me really want to go in there; I haven't yet but I'm getting very suspicious. And because of all this, we've been getting more distant then ever.

_**Logan's Point Of View**_

It's really lonely without Amanda here. Ella was sad but then an aunt of her's come by and now she's living with her, happy as can be, and spoiled... which she deserves. But what do I have to look forward to every night? An empty bed. Great. Storm has been down lately but so has everyone else. I wish she was back; but here I am, sitting on the bed we shared, alone.

Suddenly the door swung open, and a familiar silhouette stood in the doorway. "Hello, Logan."

_**Amanda's Point Of View**_

Matt is gone for a week. I'm going to do it; I'm going into his office. It was quiet, as usual, and everything was normal; desk, papers which weren't up to my knees at all... but then I turned to see a large screen with me on there. First I thought it was a picture but when I moved, it showed my exact movements. It mirrored me perfect as if... I gasped and so did the screen. He had been spying on me... but through what?

As I raised my hand to push me hair out of my face, all you could see was my waist, Then I touched my necklace, the one he gave me' and all you could see was my fingertip. All this time he had been watching me through the necklace, what I ate, what I changed into... everything I did with Logan. I quickly pulled off the necklace and the screen swirled and spun which could make someone sick and put it on his desk.

Then I ran to get the phone. I couldn't stay with someone who spied on me, spying was illegal and I wouldn't stand for it. Within a few hours Matt and I were in a police station.

XxXxXxXxX

He glared at me across the room. We sat in a police station, in town where he was getting charged for violating personal rights like my free will to do whatever I wanted. I felt awful that I had cheated on him, and I had never had much confidence, but now I felt lower then hell. I just wanted to get this over with and go back to the school and see everyone again.

XxXxXxXxX

Now I'm going back to the school and I'm really nervous but excited. I pulled around back and got out. I pretty much ran inside and saw many familiar faces, which all smiled at me. Mystique was the first one I saw, and we hadn't been very close but she hugged me anyway. Bobby and Rouge found me and I hugged them tightly. They told me about Ella and I was sad that I missed her leave but I was happy she was in good hands and that she visited often. I walked around receiving a bunch of more hugs when I saw Logan. But there was something wrong... he was kissing someone with red hair. I had never seen her before but I quickly left before he saw me.

Then I found Storm. "Oreo!" I yelled, running.

"Oh my gosh! Your back!" She cried, a big grin on her face.

I hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed YOU so much!" She replied. I laughed.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Lonely without you! What about you? What brought you back?" She said.

I was about to tell her what happened when Logan showed up.

"Your back!" Logan ran to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back but I was still thinking about that woman. Then she walked in, looking at me like I ruined something important.

"Amanda, this is Jean, Jean this is Amanda; she's an old friend of mine!" Storm introduced us. 'Jean? … Jean Grey?' I thought. 'Couldn't be the one on the gravestone... Could it?'

"So what brings you here?" Jean questioned.

"She's returning Jean, much like yourself if I may add." Storm clarified.

"Well Storm, I had been here longer if you can't remember." She snapped, turned on her heels and left. I stared in her direction. Logan was looking at me when I made eye contact him. Storm walked over and linked arms with me, we walked as I told her what happened.

XxXxXxXxX

Jean left me alone for the rest of the day... But so did Logan. He's been with Jean, just talking but that didn't help much. I left telling him I care for him and he felt the same way, and now he's after someone else I don't even know! I'm a little frustrated with him. Now its late and everyone was either sleeping, watching a movie, or video gaming. I thought I'd be sleeping on a couch because of Jean but after finishing a movie with a group of girls and making them go to bed, Logan appeared out of no where and not seeing him, I bumped right into him.

"Oh! Sorry, Logan." I quickly said, then ducked my head and started to hurry off but he grabbed me around the waist.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To find somewhere to sleep" I said smugly.

He picked me up and I yelped. "I've been waiting more than a month for you to come back and you won't sleep with me? I don't think so!" He started walking to our room.

I stared at him. "What about Jean?" He paused.

"What about her?" He continued to walk.

"She isn't the one we talked about before... Is she?"

"Yeah, the one on the grave I told you about." He replied.

"I saw you with her, Logan. You were kissing." I accused.

"Yes we were, but you don't know her well enough! You have no right to judge her." He shot back.

"I wasn't judging her! But why don't you tell me more about her so I don't have a reason to judge her!"

He gave me a look. "One thing I didn't tell you was that she was the one who killed Scott and Xavier." I gasped. "The Professor was never like he is now. Then he was older, in a wheelchair and bald. Anyways, after that happened, she started going after me, like she had always loved me; but I couldn't do it after everything she had done." We were almost to our bed room. "She showed up about a week and a half ago. She's getting me back for all the times I kissed her. I don't know what to do with her. I'm stuck with a choice that I don't want to make, you or her?" He set me down on the bed and kissed me. Then he pulled away, "But you never told me why you came back."

"You were with Jean all day, how could I?" I hissed. He buried his face in my neck.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry" I wasn't exactly sure he meant it but I told him what happened.

"Why did he do that?" Logan was angry.

"He's a lawyer, he didn't trust me."

"Damn right he didn't!" He kissed me again. I quietly laughed. He lay down and I rested my head on his chest, hugging him. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he sighed and we drifted into dreams.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please review!

Hope y'all are doing okay!

Sorry for typos!

~Your Doctor Who obsessed author: M

(\(\

( -.-)

o_(")(")


	16. They're an Extension, not an Addition

I know its short! I'm sorry! But I had to REWRITE some parts 3 times! If your interested in reading the DELETED SCENES – Go here: .com/art/Whispers-in-the-Dark-DELETED16-214808219

Dedicated to ari! Thank you EVER so much for taking time to write a long review and giving me great suggestions! Love right back at you!

Sorry for errors, I'll reread it VERY soon! I've been stressed on time!

ATTENTION! I WILL be rewriting the story and posting them over the existing! So if you don't get a dedication now, you'll probably get one in an earlier chapter, or THE SEQUEL! Yes, there will be a sequel! Happy are we! Because if I kept going, to would be at least 40 chapters long! :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was jolted awake. I sat up to see Logan staring at his claws, wide-eyed, which bore not his blood but mine. Pain surged through my side as I realized this. Blood trickled onto the ripped bed sheets as minutes seemed like hours. The cuts were deep, and I watched as the muscles and veins in my body connected again, and the skin on each side pulled toward each other over the torn flesh and seal. His eyes were saucers and he stared, horrified at what he had done.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry, I-" I cut him off, with my finger to his lips.

"I know, you didn't mean to. It's okay, I'm healed." Pointing to my side.

"You shouldn't have to heal, God damn it!" He yelled. "I shouldn't have these claws, I shouldn't hurt people I care about, I shouldn't be this way!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He just stared into my eyes; like if he looked away, he'd loose me.

"Never say that! Your fine the way you are. There are things we have to deal with, but never say you should be something you not." Suddenly my throat closed; I was like a fish out of water, gasping to breath again.

"I wish he would hurt you a bit more often, though." Jean stood in the door way, staring directly at me.

"Jean, release her!" Logan snarled as I grasped my neck. "Now!" He yelled, after she kept he eyes glued onto me. With the energy I had left, I put up my shield, and breathed in what everyone doesn't think about until they need it; oxygen. Jean glared at me; powerless to my shield,seeing that it had became even powerful after I recovered. Before we could speak, she turned on her heels and walking into the night-kissed hall. "My God!" Logan stood up and started to walk angrily towards the door.

I caught his hand as he brushed by and he whipped he head around to look at me. He had his poker face on but his eyes were harvested by anger and revenge. "Logan, going after her is what she wants," He didn't look convinced, "Trust me." He sighed but turned back, engulfing me in his arms, he lay backwards, pulling me along with him.

"Logan, tell me a story." I whispered, trying to get him calmed down, as his eyes still manifested with boiling madness, and I could tell he was having second thoughts about not going after her.

His eyes fell on me, "A story?" His eyes found their way up to the invisible crack in the ceiling. His face was an open book, as I read his expression which had "aren't we a bit old for stories?" written all over it. "What kind of story?"

"One from when you were younger." This made him uneasy.

"You know I can't remember anything from when I was a kid."

I turned his head to look at me. "I didn't say childhood. Tell me about when you got here." Our eyes drifted around the big room, until they found each others again. His returned to the ceiling when he began, while I snuggled closer to him

"I was getting money by fighting; well, people betting against me when I was in the ring. I was the undefeated 'Wolverine'." He looked at me; getting a smile, while I received a smirk from him. "That where I first saw Rouge, then she snuck into the back of my RV and hid. But I found her, dumped her on the side of the road," he chuckled at my bewildered face, "Couldn't go 20 feet without looking back and feeling guilty." I composed my face to a neutral look, feeling embarrassed after guessing what my face had looked like a moment ago. He laughed at me, figuring out my sudden facial expressions. I stretched up to him and my lips caught his, silencing his laughter, but I smiled as I did so.

"Your not a bad person, Logan." I confronted, referring to what happen before His face went serious. "You've made mistakes, we all have." I stared into his eyes. "But these," He slowly slide out his claws, "These are a part of you and always have been." He looked up in shock at me, and I returned his gaze with a gentle smile. "The Professor told me. He said you were born with claws, made of your bones. They aren't a big thing, they're special. No other mutant has claws like these" I ran my fingers over the top of them. "They're an extension of your self, not an addition." I pulled him into a tight squeeze. He stared at his claws, and as his wrapped his arms around me, his claws were gone, and a smiled replaced them. Not a smirk; but a true genuine smile, something I hadn't seen from him.

Sleep started to intoxicate us as Logan rolled over, pulling me on top of him, burying his face into the nape of my neck. The toxin won as Logan whispered, "Goodnight" in my ear.

XxXxXxXxX

It has been a week since that night Jean had choked me. Logan had a long... quite loud talk with her, telling her to stay away from me, which she did, but not Logan. Whenever he was alone, she would appear out of no where. I was turning a blind eye from that fact, having bigger problems to deal with. I decided to read after a day of testing "the cure" and "the gift" as Magneto had called it on his worldwide broadcast, threatening everyone to stop making the cure.

It helped because the young boy with the power to stop mutant powers was with us. He was ever so nice, always apologizing when I couldn't stay near him for long. My shield and his power was always battling it out. I told him it wasn't his fault but he still felt bad, which made me feel bad.

But now it was time to rest. I lay on a couch in a small room. It was a good book, recommended to me by Rogue, who was now insisting on being called Marie. It was very quiet so when I felt myself being lifted, I did yelp. Now I found myself in Logan's lap, while he nuzzled his face into my shoulder blade. "Read to me," he whispered, so I did. This went on for a while until a thunderstorm hit. It was a wild one, thunder clapping, keeping some younger students up. It was about 11:00 when there was a loud banging on the door. I got up, much to Logan's warning it could be a trap and swung the door open.

Dripping wet in the doorway, was a beautiful woman, who I recognized immediately. I had know for a long time, since 7th grade to be exact. As lightning flashed, I could see her fully formed, black angel wings, soaking wet. I reached out my hand and pulled her into a hug, getting my self wet, but she was freezing. "Rhonnie, your like an ice cube!"

"We haven't seen each other in a year at least and the first thing you say to me is that I'm an ice cube!" But she smirked.

I laughed and hugged her again. "I love you, hun."

She laughed as well. "I love you too!" Then her eyes fell on Logan who stood behind me. She glanced from me to him in seconds, then gave me her eyes, searching for answers, in which I gave her none. "Hey. And you are?" Her eyes crawled back to look at Logan.

"Logan; Amanda's boyfriend, but to you, it's Wolverine." Boyfriend?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thank you to everyone that +alerted author/story and/or +favorited author/story! You are NOT looked over, because you in a folder, in my emails, waiting to be thanked!

REVIEW! Tell me how I'm doing! Does it need more spice? I'm begging you!

I love everyone who reads it! So know, you are loved by a mysterious stranger, the kind one who doesn't stalk you! 3

-M


	17. I Love You

Gave you a long chappie because it took FOREVER for me to update! I'M SO SORRY!

but Enjoy :)

Dedicated to: Love-Foolosophy! Thank you SO much! When I first started writing, I believed no one would like my stories! I'm EVER so happy you do!

Thanks to: justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: I PROMISE you will get a dedication: if not on an upcoming chapter, when I rewrite the first chapters, you'll get one then! Your review really hit home and made me feel so sorry! Don't ever give up something you love!

I'm writing the next chapter now!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

My heart took a rest at that moment and I realized we probably were that close, even though it wasn't official. I turned and looked at him, then back at her.

"Yeah, my boyfriend" I smiled to myself, liking how that sounded when I said it.

"And you are?" Logan had come up and took my hand in his. I looked at our fingers intertwined and smiled even more.

"To anyone else it's Rhonnie, but to you, its Raven." she gave Logan a look, and I couldn't help but giggle. She was pretty much as sassy as Logan was.

Logan was looking right back at her, almost glaring at her. "Where's she going to sleep?" I had forgotten all about that. Rooms were tight, and with the attic of the school was being turned into bedrooms, we had to wait till it was finished to let more kids in. The Professor wanted to let everyone in the school and the only problem with that is room space.

I thought a moment and then smiled. "She'll sleep in our bed for the night. We'll find her a room tomorrow."

"What?" Logan whipped towards me, face plastered into an angry look. "She can't sleep in my bed."

I just smirked. "You said almost the same thing about me when I got here and now look at us."

He looks softened and looked at our hands, still gripping each others. "Yeah, guess I have to thank Storm someday for that." He muttered.

Rhonnie cleared her throat. "I'm still over here" Logan answered her remark with a glare, only to get one right back.

"You can sleep in my-" He paused a second, "Our bed just for one night. That's it" Logan hissed.

She smiled, "Cool." I let go of Logan's hand, missing its warmth after I did. I showed Rhonnie to our room, Logan feeling no need to tag along sat back on the cough, watching us walk further away. When we got the room, I helped her dry her wings.

"They're beautiful," I commented.

"Thanks," She said with a big grin. "I love them." Afterward I gave her a quick hug and left her to sleep. As soon the door was closed, I felt muscular arms scoop me up, and of course, not knowing it was coming; I gave out a small screamed.

"Logan!" I gasped as he started walking toward where I was reading to him.

He chuckled. "Who were you expecting?"

"Not you! I hope I didn't wake anyone."

"They'll live." Came his reply and he brought me closer to him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he smirked when I kissed his cheek. I didn't even see Rhonnie smiling at us as she looked through the barely opened door.

Logan carried me back to the couch that held my book and he sat next to it, picked it up and handed it to me. Thunder clapped and lightning lit up the room, as rain pelted the roof. I figured Storm must be sleeping through it all because I'm sure she would have stopped it. Logan pulled me on top of him with my back to him, his body was my cushion and his shoulder was my pillow.

"Logan, tell me another story." I whispered.

He shook his head. "You and your stories."

I smiled. "Your going to have to get used to it now, I love stories."

"You never asked me to tell you stories before." He looked over at me.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend now" I kissed his cheek.

He smirked, wrapped his arms around my stomach, and turned his face to the ceiling again, "I like the sound of that."

I reached up and made him look at me, "So do I." With that, I closed the distance between our lips. I pulled back to see him smirking. "What?"

"I didn't know how you would act when I said that. I'm glad you like it." He rested his noes against my cheek.

"I wasn't expecting it, if that's what you mean. I had to hold myself back from whipped around to look at you."

He chuckled then paused. "A story, huh?"

"Anything, I just want to hear your voice." Logan scooped the book out of my arms and turned to my bookmarked page. He skimmed the page, finding where I had left off when reading to him; and picked up there. I can't remember how long it was before I fell asleep but it didn't take long until all I saw was blackness.

XxXxXxXxX

I woke to find Logan gone, a blanket over me to keep me warm. I would have preferred Logan keeping me warm but those thoughts were abruptly stopped by the smell of pancakes. Pancakes weren't made often but I loved having them when we did make them. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I forced myself to stand and out appeared Storm.

"Did you make pancakes?" I asked.

"Yes, I did."She smiled at me and I felt a wave of guilt hit me.

"I should have been up to help."

"No, that wouldn't have been right." She shook her head.

"Right? For what?" I was utterly confused now.

"Follow me." So I did, trying to guess what was going on. She led me to the kitchen, to find all my close friends; Logan and Rhonnie glaring at each other, waiting. Rouge stepped forward and hugged me close.

"Happy Birthday!" They cried and my eyes widened. I looked over at the calender on the wall to see it was in fact my birthday.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Storm guessed by my shocked face.

I giggled, "Yeah, I guess I did." They all laughed, something I didn't get to see Mystique do very often.

"Well, you'll get your cake tonight, along with your present." Storm replied. Professor Xavier nodded.

"No, you don't have to do that, really!" I insisted.

"We want to Amanda!" Rouge jumped in. I knew I was going to lose that argument so I let it go and ate my pancakes with everyone else.

The rest of the day was unforgettable. I learned Storm had found Rhonnie and invited her for my birthday. Ella even come back for a bit and we talked for at least an hour or two. To my surprise, Jean stayed away from me the whole day. And at night, like they said, we had cake and I was handed a big present.

"From all of us," Storm gestured to the same group I was greeted by that morning. I slowly opened it, finding a surprise inside. I looked up in shock and they smiled. "We decided that if we're going to defeat Magneto, we're going to need you by our sides."

I lifted the X-men suit out of the box that held it. I was in awe, I could barely say thank you.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on!" I escaped the room, holding the leather close to me as I ran to the room Logan and I shared. I slipped it on, the outfit hugged me tightly, but it was very comfortable. I kept the jacket unzipped a few inches, much like Storm and Rouge did. The suit looked like the others, but mine had leather boots with a one inch heel that came just below my knees; and fingerless gloves made out of leather as well. I walked back slowly, waiting to hear everyone's reaction.

XxXxXxXxX

_**Logan's Point of View**_

_I sat down to wait for Amanda's return with her suit on and finally she walked through the door. I knew she was going to look good but I wasn't expecting her to look that good. The suit clung to her skin, in which I found it irresistible to stare at her curves, wanting to hold her close to me. I saw her fingers partially covered by her gloves, and I felt the urge to go hold her hand, wanting to feel her soft fingers intertwine with my rough ones. I stared at her as the other walked up to her, asking how it fits, if she liked it, telling her she looked great and so on._

_I was still staring at Amanda when Rhonnie elbowed me in the side and I whipped my head to see her smirking, noticing my staring and knew what I was thinking. I let out a low growl and glared at her, in which she just smirked even more. I turned back to Amanda, to see her watching me, the corner of her lips curved up into a gentle smile. I smiled back at her, only to hear Rhonnie snicker. I jumped up, pretty pissed off at this point, and took a step towards her. Before I knew what was happening, I felt hands on my chest. I looked down at Amanda giving me a disappointed look, her eyes screaming the question 'why?' at me._

"_Why can't you two get along?" She looked at Rhonnie, then me, clearly disappointed in both of us._

"_I don't know, he's al-" Rhonnie started._

"_So its my fault, is it now?" I yelled, cutting her off. I took another step forward, pushing Amanda forward as well._

"_Stop it both of you!" She yelled, louder than I had, and we knew she meant business. She took a deep breath and turned to Storm. "Storm, could you show Rhonnie to her room, please?" She nodded and led Rhonnie away, the rest of the group excused themselves and that left Amanda and I alone._

XxXxXxXxX

**Amanda's Point Of View**

I watched Rhonnie leave with Storm and everyone else left soon afterward, leaving Logan and I. I let out a heavy disappointed sigh and stalked outside, Logan close behind.

"Amanda, look I'm sorry, I just-" I put a finger to his lips.

"Logan, sometimes you-" This time he cut me off.

"So you do think its my fault!" He looked angrily at me.

"I think your both at fault," His face softened a bit, "You both can be a bit stubborn." He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry." He said so quietly it was a whisper. I turned around and hugged him close to me. He looked up into my eyes and I started to turn away, his fingers caught my chin, pulling me into a warm kiss. "Now it's time for my present." I was a little confused by this, Storm had said the suit was from all of them. He picked up on my confused expression, "You couldn't have thought I wouldn't get my girlfriend a present." I groaned. He chuckled and told me to close my eyes. I did and his hands brushed my shoulders, until I felt cold metal fall on my warm skin. I opened my eyes and my fingers found the pendant on the chain around my neck. It was a beautiful silver rose, about half an inch in width and height, with detailed open petals and a wavy stem about an inch long, bearing two small leaves.

"It's beautiful." I said in a whisper, tears welling up in my eyes, a few escaped down my cheeks.

"Not as much as you are." Logan said quietly. I felt myself blush and he pulled me into another kiss. As I pulled away, he smiled. "And you can't break it." I saw his claws and when they touched the chain of the necklace, it made a spark and a sound like he had hit two pieces of metal together. Then I noticed the metal of his claws looked exactly like the metal of the whole necklace. I looked up in shock and he nodded, knowing I had figured it out. "Yeah, its adamantium."

"How on earth did you..." My voice drifted into silence and I looked at him.

"I got a hold of some adamantium, carved out the shape of the rose into a mold, poured the liquid adamantium in, let cool and did the same with the chain. But the chain was harder because of all the little link..." He paused to see tears streaking down my face. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He pulled my body closer to his, his hands sliding down my sides until they rested on my hips. He pulled back, leaned his head forward so both ours foreheads and noses touched; we stared into each others eyes.

"I can't believe you made this," I whispered, closing my eyes

"Amanda," Logan began and I opened my eyes, looked into his, "I love you." I stopped breathing for a moment, and realized for one, this was the first time he ever said that to me; and two, I loved him more than he knew.

"I love you too, Logan." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his forehead. He smiled, showing his teeth; which he rarely ever did, took my hand, and we walked around the school grounds. We didn't talk at all, just enjoyed each others company. We stopped when Rhonnie walked out to us.

"I just wanted to apologize both of you about before." She looked at us, looking disappointed in herself.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize about earlier as well." Logan said, sheepishly. Rhonnie held her hand out and they shook, and I hugged them both. Rhonnie hugged back and just as Logan's lips touched my cheek, I heard a voice I dreaded more than Jean's.

"Aw, how sweet, a truce."

Logan growled, stepping in front of both Rhonnie and I, my eyes narrowing at the man who stood 20 feet away, "Victor."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thank you for all the reviews, favorite, and follows!

REVIEW SOME MORE! :D

Sorry if I missed any errors/typos!

Remember: Dedications! :)

Will have a sequel!

AGAIN – SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE

-M


	18. Nice suit, It suits you

Guess what guys! It's my:

ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!

Yep, today, August 31, last year, I posted my first chapter, scared of what people will say! But I've gotten great reviews and there will be a sequel! Squeee! Thank you guys SO much, from the bottom of my heart! I wanna say I love your reviews and each one of you are SO special to me!

I was SO stressed on getting the new chappie out on the 31st and I found I wrote a lot!

Love and hugs to everyone, I wish I could do something for you guys!

School starts tomorrow for me! Wish me luck!

This special chapter is dedicated to a very special person: justiceintheworldofhp-yearight – Your reviews and messages make me laugh and smile, you are kind and so sweet, and very inspirational! I just want to say thank you for everything you do and say to me! I hope to keep in touch with you!

Now enjoy, my friends!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He smirked widely, "Nice suit, it suits you." He started walking forward, the tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick. I heard the familiar sound of Logan's claws ripping through the soft flesh between his knuckles, which made me shudder every time. He took a quick intake off breath; and something was wrong and I knew what it was. The lotion-like cream I had made to ease the pain of when Logan used his claws had wore off, and he had been so used to not feeling the pain, it must have been a bit of a shock feeling a pain he hadn't felt in months. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly, glancing at me. With one look, he knew I wanted him to careful. But there was something about Victor that was different, something bad for us. My shield went up and Rhonnie spread her wings, ready, even though she stared at Logan and me; unsure what to make of this new visitor and the claws and shield.

"Oh, Logan, always showing off with your claws. Your not so special anymore." He raised his hand and we saw his finger nails were silver, and I knew it wasn't nail polish. Now I wondered how much of Victor was metal. Had they only infused his finger nails, other parts of his skeleton, or his whole skeletal system? He walked to the edge of my shield and smirked. Someone walked from the trees; someone I had never seen her before. She was tall, had a minty green color for hair and her skin was a dark purple.

Then her image started acting like a T.V. does when there's a storm, cutting in and out. As soon as she did, I felt almost a weight added to my shield. She was a teleporter, trying to get on the other side of my shield. Her mutantation didn't work with my shield but it was really straining it. Suddenly it got even more intense, and I was pushed onto my knees, struggling to keep my shield up. Logan whipped around to see me on my knees, my brow started to line with sweat. His claws were gone when he knelt onto one knee and cupped his hands around my cheeks, and I looked into his eyes.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself. I can handle it." he reassured me.

I shook my head, "Then you'll both get hurt."

Rhonnie put her hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright." I put my shield down and as soon as I did, the woman put her hand on Victor's arm and teleported him right in front of Logan and I. Logan stood and his claws whipped out and he growled.

"Hello brother" He said with an evil sneer, taking a swipe at Logan. Rhonnie took to the sky, the teleporter went from her to me, trying to knock out either of us, as Logan and Victor swiped at each other. I missed some of the kicks and punches she took at me, but not all. I took a swift kick into my stomach, sending me on backwards and onto my back. Logan must have saw because he yelled my name and got four deep cuts in his cheek and arm. I jumped up and saw the woman fighting Rhonnie, so I pulled my arm back, and as soon and she disappear in the air, I swung my arm forward, directly hitting her cheek, sending her backward this time, unconscious. Rhonnie landed safely behind me.

"That's one hell of a girl you got there. I just might have to steal her." I turned to see Victor sinking his nails down into Logan and chest, as Logan yelled in pain, hands now held behind his back. "I tied up the beast. Not to mess with adamantium nails, huh?" Blood dripped down Logan's neck where Victor had sliced into him, and it stained his shirt. There was other wounds on Logan that should have healed, but Victor's nails were coated with the same poison as before, it stopped Logan from healing. And I couldn't use my shield, it would send Victor flying backwards, ripping Logan apart.

"Stop it, Victor!" I screamed at him, hating seeing Logan in such pain.

"You have to come with me then." He knew I would crumble and give in if it meant saving Logan.

I hung my head, feeling defeated, "Fine"

"No!" Logan yelled at me. "Damn it, I won't let you." he stared start into my eyes until Victor dug his finger nail in the deepest they would go, Logan's breath quick gasps now.

"Stop, let him heal!" I ran forward. The other mutant had regained consciousness and teleported, behind Victor and grabbed his shoulders. Then they disappear and I screamed as I saw Logan falling from above. Victor had let go of Logan as soon as they teleported and the two appeared in front of me. With a sudden whoosh, Rhonnie flew and caught Logan, her arms under his and her fingers locked with each other in a praying position. Victor whipped his hand out, scratching my neck as he grabbed my waist. In seconds Rhonnie had landed, and Logan, with every ounces of strength he had, leapt at Victor. Claws out, Victor was stabbed in the chest as Logan fell onto his brother, Victor's nails barely missing me as they fell. I ran and pulled Logan off of the unconscious man beneath him as the woman held Victor and teleported out of sight. Logan's brow was drenched, trying to keep breathing when he was dying in my arms.

"Rhonnie, go into my room and open the top drawer of my dresser on the right side of the room. Dig around until you find a silver flask with his name on it. And hurry!" She took off and I looked back at Logan.

"What of mine did you steal now?" He smirked slightly. I put a hand over his mouth, silently telling him to be quiet. I wanted him to use what strength he had left to keep himself alive and not say his finally words. He rested his head on my breasts as I hugged him; I would have been blushing furiously if it were under different circumstances. Tears chased each other down my cheeks as I ran my fingers through his hair. In what seemed like hours, Rhonnie came running back with the antidote. Logan's breathing was threatening to stop anytime and it did as Rhonnie handed me the flask.

"No!" I cried as I struggled to open it, Logan's eyes as big as saucers. I opened Logan's mouth and forced the liquid down, my heartbeat must have been heard miles away, it was beating to loudly. It took moments for the antidote to kick in, in that time, Logan's body was limp, frozen in the same state as before, until sanity. The deep gashes in his neck sealed, eyes blinked a few times, and three evenly placed cuts between his knuckles on each hand were gone. My neck didn't heal though, the poison had gotten me as well, but there was no more antidote. I had to heal this one out the human way; because I knew my shield would refuse to heal me. The front of his shirt was pure red, as he finally healed.

I kissed his forehead, "You had me pretty scared for a bit there."

He looked up at Rhonnie, "Thank you."

"Someone's got to save your ass." she smirked and he started to glared at her as she ran inside to tell Storm and Professor Xavier about the attack. I giggled and Logan's face softened. I was blushing now, Logan's head still placed where it was before. Logan's saw my red face and tried to figure out why my face was the color of a red velvet cupcake.

"Oh" He smirked, figuring it out. I let him stay there until his breathing was back to normal. He looked at me and noticed my neck, lifting his hand to touch it but paused. "It should have heal by now"

"Victor's nails were coated with that poison that made you unable to heal. He scratched me and the poison is in me now. I just have to heal normally." He stood, and pulled me up as well, almost to quickly and I nearly fall down but his muscular arms caught me before my nose touched the earth. I smiled at him and and thanked him.

"I have to go after them, you know." he said.

"No, Logan, they had to have teleported here." I complained, not wanting Logan to leave. I held on to his arms tightly and he looked down at me.

"But there might be something they dropped or something that will help us!" He was going to argue this to the end, but I had all the right cards in this game.

"Well it's still my birthday, and I want my boyfriend to stay with me tonight." He sighed and took my hand in his. Storm ran out and the Professor wasn't far behind.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine; I got to test my suit." I smiled, through it all I didn't get a scratch on it surprisingly. She couldn't help but smiled as well and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you. I was helping Kurt with a car problem," she pointed to Logan's red shirt, "looks like it was nasty."

"I've got a guardian angel looking after me." Logan lifted our intertwined hand, indicating I was his angel guardian. I blushed slightly, grinning like the Cheshire cat, unable to help myself. Rhonnie walked back out and Logan looked at her.

"How were you able to fly with me?" He was curious. "You must be quite strong"

"Yeah, super strength does tend to come in handy at times." She smirked.

"Is that your mutation?" Now Professor X was curious.

"No, mutant experimentations" She sighed, sounding ashamed.

Logan's claws slide from between his knuckles and my shield went up around us for a moment. "Join the club," Logan commented. She raised her eyebrows, her eyes drifting to meet mine, as if to ask, 'you too?'.

I nodded, "I was blackmailed into it."

"Me too." she said quietly, turning to Logan.

"I can't remember anything before the procedure." He said in a very low voice.

"We should get inside." Storm suggested, the night getting crisp and chilly. We nodded and headed inside, warming up instantly. It was a little after 10:00 and when I had finished changing out of my suit, and Logan out if his bloody shirt, he pulled me aside.

"It's still your birthday; come, take a ride with me." I followed him, our hands and fingers knotted together; he led me to the garage. Logan brought me over to a motorcycle, one that I presumed to be Logan's, that had a second seat for me. I walked over and as I did, his hands connected with my hips, picking me up and gently setting me on the bike. He stepped back for a moment and smirked. I started to feel the blood rush to my emotions aid, showing him I was getting embarrassed.

"Are you going to take me for a ride or stare at me all night?" I felt my ears growing warm.

"Personally I'd like to stare at you all night." He smirk widening with the growth of my eyes. "You look so perfect sitting on a motorcycle with a denim jacket on." I had grabbed a jacket of mine on the way out. He wore one as well, but it was under his leather one that bore orange stripes and showed many years of wear and tear. I had my arms out and he willingly slid into them, my lips brushing lightly against his. He pressed further and I felt his arms weave around my waist as my fingers played with his hair. The distance between our lips was short when he asked me if I was ready.

"As long as I'm with you." He kissed me gently, and moved to sit in front of me, and soon we were off. We sped along the road, passing late night drivers as we went; my arms wrapped around his waist, my cheek pressed against his back. I couldn't see him smiling but I didn't doubt it was there. We drove up higher until we stopped, his arms pulling my body from the cycle. We were close to the edge of a drop and he pointed to something in the distance. It was a large building, in the middle of a cozy valley. Half of the lights were on, scattered throughout the outer walls of the structure. I recognized what it was right away, even though it was dark. I searched until I found our room, the place we would be staying tonight, more than likely wrapped in each others arms. He held my waist and I rested my head on his chest.

"It's wonderful," I whispered. Logan only smiled, reaching with his other hand to touch the necklace he had given not that terribly long ago. I silently decided that I would never take this one off; it wouldn't rust or break, there was no fault nor improvement needed. It was perfect. But the maker was even more so, in his own ways. Soon I began to shiver and he took off his leather jacket put it around me. I slipped my arms into it as we walk towards the motorcycle, tucking my nose down into it to take in Logan's scent. The scent couldn't be described, but it calmed me, made me feel safe and secure, I was very used to it, for it lingered on his skin at all times of the day, and most of my time was spent with him.

He again put me on the bike, and took me back home, my arms tightly coiled around his waist and my head buried itself between his shoulder blades. We pulled in and it was close to 11:30, and I was getting tired. He scoped me up with ease, the halls empty; everyone was asleep. He lay me gently onto the bed and I grabbed the front of his denim jacket, pulling him practically on top of me, our lips catching each other's as I tugged him forward. He rolled off of me and as he did, he pulled me on top of him. I laughed quietly, pulling away.

"You want to know something?" He raised his eyebrows. "This has probably been one of the best birthdays I've ever had"

"I hope your not counting Victor's visit." He lay his head back onto his pillow, one arms held firmly around my waist, the other played with my hair that fell near his face.

"No, because I got to spend it with Storm for the first time in years." I giggled when he rolled his eyes.

"That ruined the moment," He grumbled as I raised my eyes now, "I though you were going to say something romance."

I leaned close to him so that our noses were touching. "I love you," I whispered and kissed him, then slide down and buried my face into his chest.

"I love you too," Logan replied, with a smile on his face as we drifted into the dark.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wanna know what would REALLY make me happy? A REVIEW! - thank you!

SUPER SORRY if I missed any errors! I'll die if I did!

It was a longer chapter, because you all rock my socks! XD

X-men: First Class is out on the 9th! Watch it, Logan's in it and he's so sassy! ;) James McAvoy is a cutie and Raven is so amazing! I KNOW I'll be buying it! (Because I'm SO obsessed!)

Hugh Jackman's The Wolverine is beginning to shoot in mid October and Hugh's other new film Real Steel (I MUST see it!) is coming to theaters October 7th! Very excited for both of those!

SWWEEEEEEEEEET! ;D

~M


	19. Deal With It

Sorry for not posting in forever! Writers block :P

Also, Sorry for errors in advance.

I had this typed for at least a month and wasn't sure where to go with it!

Dedicated to: **Jinxed just in Time** – Thank you for your review, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm excited for the sequel too! :D

Enjoy! :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I opened my eyes to see Victor's staring back at me, a smirk spread widely across his face. My body moved without my permission, my fingers clutched the fabric of his shirt. He grabbed my waist and ripped me forward, ravaging my lips with his. He wasn't gentle at all, not like Logan was. But without thinking, I was kissing him back, unable to stop myself. He moved his mouth to my neck and bit down harshly on my soft flesh. Then he started to slash my clothes open, tearing them off as he did; and I just let him. He harshly bit down again on the nape of my neck and I woke I'm a cold sweat. I sat and looked at Logan, who was still sleeping. I waited for a while, listening to his even breathing, watching. I lay back down and buried myself into his side, making him stir and open his eyes.

He looked at me with concerned face. "What happened?"

"I had a dream, that's all. I'll tell you in the morning." He turned on his side to face me and let me melt into his arms as his thumb stroked my cheek softly. He held me close, his jaw resting against my forehead. After time, his breaths became even again and I fell asleep listening to his breathing.

XxXxXxXxX

Morning sunlight broke through our window, waking me. We were tangled in each other, Logan already awake, running his fingers through my hair quietly. My head rested on his shoulder, arms wound around his stomach. I reached up and laid my hand on his cheek, as he leaned into my touch.

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled and turned to kiss my forehead. "I love you too." He replied. "Your dream?" He asked, so I told him, not wanting to, but I did anyways. He held me even tighter when I finished.

"I won't let him do that to you." Logan reassured me.

I held him tightly as well, unsure what to do. He caught my chin with his fingers and turned my face towards his. Then he pressed his lips to mine, he was soft and careful with me, unlike Victor was in my dream. My hands were resting on his chest as I kissed his back. When I had first met Logan, his was much different; rough, violent, usually grumpy, vengeful, sassy, and at times a bit rude. But now he was totally different; soft, careful, over protective, gentle, loving, and seemed to always think I was fragile. He had a whole different side to him that not many got to see. I loved the way he would hold me, carefully, like I could break, but protective and in a way that showed others I was his.

He broke away, inhaling and smiling at me. I couldn't help but let my lips curl up at the corners as I leaned forward and buried my face in his neck. He ran his fingers down my spine, sending shivers through my body. I realized the bandage had come off my neck at night and lay on the floor. I tore myself from Logan to pick it up, being the neat freak I was, and walked around to Logan's side of the bed to throw it away. As soon as I dropped it in, I felt Logan grab my waist and pull me onto the bed, landing on him. I lay on top of him for a minute, a bit shocked but when he placed his arms atop my stomach, I set mine on his. We stayed there for the longest time, until there was a knock on the door and I stood, still in my tank tip and pajama bottom while Logan was just in shorts, and opened the door. There stood Rhonnie giving me a look.

"It's 11:00, pushing 11:30! Did you do something last night that wiped you out?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I smacked her arm, going completely red. "Don't you dare think like that! Of course not!" I glared at her, the color of a ripe tomato.

She laughed. "Just wondering," now I raised my eyebrows, "there's breakfast waiting for you two." She then left and I closed the door, took a deep breath, only to release it in a shriek when I turned to find Logan standing right behind me. He chuckled as I slapped a hand over my mouth. He hugged me to his bare chest and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his torso. His skin felt as if it were on fire as my cheek lay against it. I slipped away and grabbed a change of clothes, walking to the bathroom. Logan and I were boyfriend and girlfriend but I didn't feel comfortable changing around him.

I walked into the room to see Logan had changed, laying in the middle of the bed. I walked over and sat on him stomach, smirking at him when he tried to sit up. Then he did sit up and pushed me onto my back and I started to giggle, unable to help myself. When I opened my eyes, his chocolate eyes melted into my sky blue ones. He pulled his fingers through my brown hair and I reach up and cupped his cheeks in my hands. I pulled his face down to mine till he was an inch away and kissed his forehead.

The smell of waffles seeped through our door and I knew Logan could smell them before I could. He scooped me up and he next thing I knew; I was in his arms, no longer on the bed. I smiled and then he slung me onto his back and I quickly threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He opened the door and gave me a piggy-back ride all the way to the kitchen. Rhonnie smirked as we came in and I could tell Logan rolled his eyes. I kissed the top of his head, his hair tickling my lips and chin. He let me down and I took a chair next to him as I pulled my plate closer to me. As we ate, Storm stepped in and asked if someone could run to town and get a few items that would only fill at least one bag.

"I'll go" I volunteered right away.

"Alone?" Rhonnie asked.

"No, I'll drag Logan along with me" I smirked and glanced over to see him start grumbling. Storm laughed and handed me the list, excused herself, and ran off after some arguing kids. Rhonnie walked over and placed her elbows on my shoulder and rested her chin on my head.

"So, little sister; I'm curious," She paused "How did you get blackmailed into experimentation?"

I took a deep breath, "I used to hate being a mutant, I was really embarrassed and almost cured myself a few times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it for some reason. I was approached one day and was told that I could be cure without the guilt of abandoning my kind. They were smooth-talkers and I agreed. I went to a facility and I was put under, and when I woke, a man threw a knife at me. As instinct, I covered my head and chest with my arms, but nothing came and I heard a clang on the floor. I saw for the first time, a purple shield surrounding me and the knife laying on the ground. I ran away from that place and hated myself even more.

But slowly, I learned that what I had was a gift, not a disability. It took me a long time to realize that there's good in people, because after the experiment, I isolated myself from others. Then I was away one day, taking a walk, when I was engaged by a mutant that was sent to have me join the brotherhood. When I refused, he tried to kill me. But that's when Logan came with Rouge and Bobby, and now I'm here!" I smiled. Logan stood and grabbed our plates, dropping them in the sink and started walking away. "Where do you think your going?" I called.

"Going to go take a nap." He said, popping his head back in.

"Nope, your coming with me!" I scolded.

"Yeah... No." He then took off running.

"Logan!" I jump from my seat and ran after him, Rhonnie just laughed. I chased him all the way outside and when I got close enough, I jumped and tackled him. He wasn't expecting that and fell forward, bracing himself with his arms and then rolled over. I loosened my grip and and let him roll below my weight and I ended up with my head on his chest. I laughed, my hair going everywhere and Logan chuckled.

"Now I'm taking a nap."

"No your not!" I grabbed his shirt, moving my legs to either side of him, and pulled him into a sitting position. "You have to come shopping with me."

"No, you can take a car and you'll be fine"

"Logan, your so lazy, we slept in and then you want to take a nap!"

"We had a long night." He raised an eyebrow, as if suggesting we did something other then sleep.

I groaned, "Of course, you heard Rhonnie!" He smirked in return and pressed his lips to mine, his hands resting on my sides. I was still gripping his shirt tightly until I pulled back and released him, letting him fall back onto his back with a thud. "Your going to take me on your motorcycle, and your going to deal with it!" I leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Come on!" I managed to grabbed his hand and pull him up, and he snatched me and pressed his lips to mine; making me yelp in surprise. I clung to him and after a moment he pulled away and smirked, leaning down to kiss my neck. I put my hand over his mouth and he bit down on my finger lightly, "Alright, let's go Logan." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the garage, burying my face into the nook of his shoulder. We got there and he set me on the motorcycle, throwing his leg over and got on in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him and lay my cheek against his back as we took off.

XxXxXxXxX

I came out of the store laughing so hard my stomach hurt, Logan following me, laughing just as hard. He had been putting away our basket like I asked and there was a woman right next to the rake, and Logan dropped it in lightly, but it still made quite a loud noise, so it scared the woman and she screamed and flailed her arms around, knocking down a stand of towels. The look on her face was absolutely priceless. We scurried out the door so she couldn't hear us laughing. I clung to Logan so I wouldn't fall over. After many strange looks and time to catch our breath, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I did the same with my arm; and we walked to the motorcycle and got on, heading home. A mile or two from the mansion, a woman lay on the side of the road.

"Logan, pull over!" I cried and he did. I ran over to her and touched her arm; she wore a robe in all black, the only part of her you could see is her eyes. The robe remembered me of the beautiful robes the Muslim women would wear. As soon as my fingers made contact with her arm, her body turned to dust. I gasped and realized she was a mutant and this was her power. I looked up at Logan who had joined us a moment ago. "It's alright, we're here to help." It felt awkward to talk to a pile of dust, but her body reformed. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Dust... Dust." She said it so weakly, I could barely hear her.

"Well Dust, we need to get you inside to get warm," I looked up at Logan. "Take her to the mansion on the bike," he started to protest, "Logan, I'll be fine." I put my hands on his shoulders, "She needs our help." I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, then pulled away. He nodded and we helped Dust on to the motorcycle and had her hold onto Logan tightly so she wouldn't fall off. He gave me a sad look and I nodded, "I'll be waiting" He took off and I watched them till they were out of sight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I've been busy with school, Sorry!

Not sure what to do next, BUT I WILL FINISH THIS.

Danke, Schon

The C.S.I. : New York fanatic

~M


	20. MAJOR STORY CHANGES

Author Note (MUST READ)

Hey everyone! (I'm not dead!) Just got a new laptop and everything is being transferred over so I apologize for the extremely long delay of Whispers In The Dark - But thanks a ton for reading, it is still a work in progress! I am also REWRITING the entire story because when I started this story, I had no storyline/plot so I basically screwed myself into failure - yay! So there will be MAJOR storyline changes, sorry! I will be replacing one chapter at a time and will be adding a stupid author's note (like I am now) to let you, my fabulous readers, know about it! (They will also be marked with an RW in front of the chapter name) As I promised, this is ongoing, and will finish, and even though I said there will be a sequel, it will be incorporated into this one to limit confusion/frustration.

One last thing - Name change! I was thinking about changing the name of the story, not sure what to change it to though... I'll come up with a few names and make a poll/have readers put what they vote for in a review.

Again, thank you! My love is with you if you're reading this (in a non-creepy way!)

-Mandy


End file.
